Moonshine
by MaeAlyse
Summary: The 1920s is a decade of enchantment, decadence, and all around scandal: Bella is the shy, rule obeying, mayor's daughter who dreams of taking a part in it all. She wants to break out, and live a life with the gangsters. By chance she meets Edward- the most powerful gangster in all of Chicago. When their worlds collide, anything is possible. Cannon Couples, AU , AH
1. The Cotton Club

I'm starting this story over! I've read all the chapters and I wasn't very satisfied, so I decided to edit and re-edit and change things and add things and delete things and tweak and prod and… whew. I want to be able to give you guys a great story , so please give this another chance, and shoot me an honest review.

**Moonshine**

**Chapter 1**

**-The Cotton Club-**

**First Date**

"If you're not here at town hall- get here. Take a cab; hitch a ride- you don't want to miss the speech of the century! But hey- say you can't come, don't worry. Just kick up your dogs and lay back, I'm here to help. Mayor Charlie Swan should be here sometime soon to give the public an earful about this town's criminal problem, and what he's gonna' do about it. It's five PM here in Chicago and we are ab-so-lut- ely-" I cut the radio off there.

I was riding in a separate car- with Jake and his goons- instead of the car my own father was in, and I wasn't happy about it.

"Aw- come on Bella, cheer up!" Jake smiled at me and fake punched my arm.

"Dry up Jake."

"See! What did I tell you? She a regular bear-cat." Jake smiled and leaned back on the seat, winking to his friends. I tuned out as they started talking some new car that was coming out soon.

As their fantasies turned to wheels and metal, mine turned to where they always went. Dancing until dawn, drinking one of those famous cocktails- finding a boy to be goofy about. The life I live is sheltered, and I know it. It hadn't always been this way. I have memories from ages ago, when ma was still with Charlie. The three of us- we were a team. We ate ice cream at the old diner; we swam in the warm waters of the pacific. When ma skipped out, everything changed, Charlie seemed to forget how to show affection. He became livid about his work, and what he wanted to stop was what I dreamed of. Charlie took a stand on all the speakeasies in town- just to spite ma, who ran off with the owner of a speakeasy. Charlie took a stand on many people's happiness- including mine.

"Bella? It's time to go, don't want to be an owl." Jake pulled on my arm and gave me smile. He tried to wrap his arm around me and I shrugged him off.

Jake, yet another person who changed in my life. We went from making mud pies to listening to baseball on the radio. He was there for my awkward childhood, and I had always thought we would be best friends. I don't when or why he changed his thoughts of our relationship- but all I knew is that he was planning on walking me down the middle aisle.

"Ready for your first public appearance?" One of my fathers many assistants asked me. I could never remember their names.

My father has been the mayor for a year, and I hadn't been shown to the public until now. He had rambled on and on about how important it was that the public not know who I am- what with all the gangsters and mobs around. _Something horrible could happen to you Bella._As if acting like I didn't exist wasn't horrible enough.

"Your father should be introducing you in about twenty minutes. Feel free to relax kiddo." Billy, my father's adviser and best friend, not to mention Jake's father, rolled his wheelchair over towards the side of the stage. I was left standing alone while everyone's eyes were on my father.

_Well I got twenty minutes to kill...  
_

I turned towards the city and started walking down the street. I'm not sure what it was that gave me the impulse to just leave- but my new found freedom felt exhilarating. Mimi's Cafe, Joe's Cleaners, Billiards Hall, there are so many shops and clubs that I had never seen before.

When I turned the corner, in front of me was a bookstore that I was immediately drawn to. The store had variety; mysteries, adventure... they even had all the classics. I love reading novels like _Romeo and Juliet, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice. _The deep love etched in the pages was something I could only dream of. The owner of the shop- a sweet little bird named Ethel- showed me around. She told me stories of her grandchildren and her past experiences. I learned that she had just become a widow recently; her husband Carl had passed a couple months ago. Ethel has five children that she loves very dearly and she can't stand to have them far. Her eldest daughter is just about to make her a grandmother. She brought me back into her past- telling me stories of how Carl had courted her and their lives raising their five children.

I was almost envious of the life she had. In her stories there were celebrations and parties, laughter and happiness, anger and sadness, but never a loss of love. I wished I had that.

She introduced me to many different books, books she knew that I would love. How she came to know me in such a short time was a mystery to me, but she said that she had the ability to read people.

"This book just came in recently. It's not very popular with the public yet." She pulled out a book titled _The Great Gatsby_.

I caressed the cover, "What is this about?"

"Well, I guess on the surface most would think that it is a raging romance between Gatsby and his off-limits girl. I suppose that is what the story is about."

The cover was peculiar, so strange and foreign to me, "What about under the surface?"

Ethel smiled, "I will leave that to you." She pushed the book towards me. I caught up with her meaning shortly.

"Oh Ethel, you're too kind. Here let me pay." I reached into the pockets of my dress to find a couple coins, but it was pointless. I never carried any money with me.

She just smiled and shook her head, "Oh no charge dear. You fascinate me, and let me tell you it's been awhile since I have met someone of your age that fascinates me like you do. I can see the intelligence you have, the potential in your eyes. You remind me of, well... me when I was younger." She nudged my arm towards the door, the book still tucked in my arm, " Now run along- it's suppertime. Your elders must be worried."

I grinned, "Bye Ethel."

"Bye Isabella. Hope to see you again." With a wink she left me standing outside her shop. Only now did her words make sense. She had said suppertime; I had been in the shop for over an hour. Charlie, Jake, Billy, they must all be worried about me. I had missed my father's speech and my first appearance in public. I clutched the book tighter to me and looked around. There was nobody out anymore; everyone was either away at home or in a restaurant. The vacant feeling was disorienting. I walked down the street- past all the glowing lights- trying to find the way back from where I came from. Somehow I knew I was going the wrong way- for I had wandered deeper into the city. I was just about to give up when I spotted a group of men walking across the street. They were laughing and pushing each other playfully, and they looked to be about my age. I figured the only way I would find my way out- is to ask for help.

"Excuse me!" I took a step out into the street.

All of the men seemed to turn at the same time; strange smiles crossed their faces.

"Can you help me?" My voice had gone meek; something told me they were not the right people to ask.

"Hey little lady, what are you doing all alone?"

"Looks like we got ourselves a guest, huh Frank."

"Sure baby, we can help you."

"Well ain't she water-proof"

The men started getting closer and at that moment I knew I was in trouble.

"You know what, I don't really need any help" My voice shook, and I didn't sound as confident as I wanted to, "I've figured out where I am."

They all just laughed and kept on coming closer- I was getting backed up onto a brick wall. Out of the corner of my eye I looked right and left, trying to gauge how far I could run until they caught me. I took a deep breath and prayed that I could run far enough into the city so that somebody would find me. As I broke out into a run I heard their voices call after me.

"Hey, where ya going!"

Their footsteps echoed behind me- and I felt the need to run even faster- my book clutched to my chest. Today just had to be the day my dad made me wear a longer skirt and heels. I stumbled a few times, but caught myself quickly. I ran as fast as I could but they had the advantage of longer legs and more power, and they were closing in on me. I quickly turned the corner, and almost immediately I ran straight into a hard object. Judging by the big "oomph" I heard when I ran into him- it was another man. He had caught himself before he fell, but I wasn't so lucky. I fell right on my back, and I scrambled to get up.

"There you are!" The other men had finally caught up. I cringed and tucked into myself, but the air was silent.

I took the opportunity to quickly look around and find out what was happening. There had been four men chasing me, all tall and intimidating. The man I had ran into was not quite as tall or built as them, but his features made up for it. He had emerald green eyes, as green as the jewelry my mother used to wear. He was lean, but definitely strong; as he reached up to run his hand through his hair, his muscles flexed underneath his shirt. He wore black pants with a belt- a crease down the line of each pant leg, along with a nice white dress shirt and a black satin tie. An old, beat-up black fedora covered his shaggy golden brown, almost copper, hair. Despite his pretty face, he looked beyond furious.

"I send you goons out for One. Simple. Task. I ask you not screw something up for once, and you swear to me you won't goof around. And now I see with my own eyes, that you _fools, _and two of you fools even have _wives_, are taking advantage of an innocent girl. Scum." His voice was like velvet- but he spoke with authority.

I balked, all of these men, who were bigger and buffer than the one perfect one, were staring at him sheepishly.

Only one of them dared to speak, "Um, sorry boss, she was just... lost. She was lost and she was asking for help, and we were trying to help. I guess she thought we were, trying to hurt her, or something."

"Tell it to Sweeney."

All four of them flinched.

"Now scram."

They all scrambled and pushed each other in their haste to get away.

I took a deep breath, grateful that I had ran into the man with the beautiful eyes and copper hair, "Hey thanks, you really helped me." I busied myself with brushing myself off. The book Ethel had given me was lying on the sidewalk, and I reached to pick it up.

"Hey- you all right?" his voice suddenly was closer.

I blushed, "Copacetic."

A hand appeared in front of my face, and I hesitantly took it. His strong hold took me by surprise, and seconds later I was inches from his face. I studied him, every line every detail. Charlie went through this period of introducing me to every boy he deemed worthy of courting me. I spent months going out with handsome men, and listening to them spiel every line in the book. But this guy, compared to all the men I had met, trumped them all.

"You sure?" his breath was hot on my face. I realized how close we really were, he was still holding one of my hands, and I was pressed flush up to his chest.

"I'm sure." I blushed even deeper.

He chuckled, took a step back and offered his hand, "I'm Edward."

I shyly offered my own, "I'm Isabella. Well, Bella."

I tried to pull away but he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you."

I smiled slightly, "Likewise."

Before I could hyperventilate and pass out on the sidewalk, I turned and started walking back where I came from. I could hear Edward jog to catch up with me.

"May I ask you where you're going? It's not safe for a doll like you to be wandering alone at night. At least let me get you where you need to be." He kept pace with me easily.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going either. I'm kind of- lost. Those guys weren't lying when they said I was asking for directions. I wandered away from my pops and... Just ended up here."

We walked in silence while he considered that.

"You said your name was Isabella? Is it Isabella Swan?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "How do you know that?"

He smiled a dazzling crooked smile, "Won't you let me take you out to dinner?"

I shook my head, "That's not an answer."

He took a step towards me- I couldn't think when he was this close, "I'll take you to my restaurant. People say it's the bee's knees."

He seemed trustworthy, and I was hungry. I could probably get him to talk when we were eating. Why I accepted his offer, when all reason and logic pointed against it, I did not understand. As we walked my mind turned back to it's ultimate fantasy; speakeasies, liquor, dancing, laughing, a new dream took place in my head. Edward and I, together. He was dreamy, yes, but completely off limits. I imagined plenty of girls crushing on him. I was just one in a million.

My insecure thoughts were interrupted when a trio of men seemed to appear out of nowhere, walking straight towards us. I stole a glance at Edward, and he didn't seem concerned. His facial expressions and body language remained the same. Unconsciously, I drifted closer to him, seeking his comfort. The closer the men got the more nervous I was, and before long I was sliding my arm through his, gripping tightly. He looked over and just seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here." He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and pressed my head into his shoulder. The four men chasing me before had been enough; I couldn't stand being alone in this city.

Edward being with me brought a sense of security I hadn't felt ever before.

"Well if it isn't little Eddie!" A voice boomed.

I lifted my head momentarily from Edward's shoulder to peek at the three boys, and they just seemed to notice me.

"Well, well, well, looks like he finally found himself a moll!"

I blushed- they thought...

"Bout time, huh." Edward laughed along with them. I shoot him a curious gaze- and he just shook his head at me. I took that as a sign to stay quiet and just agree with what he was saying. I kept hanging on to Edward as they talked, and found myself tuning out. I replayed the events of the day in my head. It started out normal, me being dressed up in gaudy clothing and eating breakfast with the nanny instead of dad. Jacob and his friends had come to pick me up and take me to the place where my father was supposed to be delivering his speech. The drive had been long and boring- I had to endure a bunch of small talk. Somehow I had ended up in a wonderful bookstore, and before I knew it- into Edward's arms. I'm miles away from home, in an unfamiliar town with an unfamiliar boy.

And the weirdest thing is- I feel right at home.

I was snapped back into reality when Edward tugged on my arm a bit to get me moving. Millions of questions were running through my mind.

"I feel so out-of-the-loop. Everybody but me seems to know exactly who you are." I made no move to untangle my arm from his, and he didn't seem to mind.

He chuckled under his breath, "We don't exactly run in the same circle."

Before I could respond he stopped in front of a tall building.

"We're here." he swept his arm around like a showcase girl. I looked up to see a sign reading The Cotton Club, flickering above me.

"Edward," I breathed, "Your restaurant is The Cotton Club."

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah...look if-"

"I've always wanted to go here! This is like a dream come true!" Before I could actually think about it, I had jumped into his arms and wrapped mine around him tight.

He was surprised, but wrapped his own around my waist quickly. "Well I'm glad I could make that dream come true."

I pulled back and blushed, and he chuckled while pushing a stray hair out of my face.

"Come on, you must be hungry."

**First Impressions  
**

"Where is Edward- I'm hungry." Alice sighed and pushed her short bangs out of her face. Jasper rested his hand over hers.

"Is that him?" Rose pointed over towards the entrance. Edward was there alright, hugging a girl nobody had seen before.

"Edward never told us he had a Sheba! She looks pretty." Alice turned back to the rest of the people at the table, "I'll have to razz him about not telling me later, I wonder if she's a flapper." Her face light up, anyone could see a thousand things were running through her mind.

Jasper shook his head, "It's not any of our beeswax Alice."

She pouted, "Well- you'll help you won't you Em?"

The man, Em presumably, grinned, "Of course sis."

"We mind as well order now. Edward looks a little wrapped up at the moment. Sides', we're going to have to open up the juice joint in a bit. I need my strength." Rose rubbed her leg on Emmett's suggestively. He leaned in to give her a kiss.

She put her hand over his face, "Banks closed." His pout was enough to make her smirk.

Jasper called over Susan, the waitress, so they could all order. They pretended not to pay attention to Edward and the new girl laughing and hugging out front, but anybody who saw them knew better. Something had changed.  
-

_"It was in the 1920s, when nobody had time to reflect, that I saw a still-life painting with a flower that was perfectly exquisite, but so small you really could not appreciate it." _

_-Georgia O'Keeffe  
_


	2. Modish

I have been re-reading these chapters, and some of them need work, others don't. But I'm working hard, trying to crank these chapters out so you're not waiting too long. Tell me what you think!

**Moonshine  
Chapter 2**

**-Modish-**

When I think of my childhood, I think of my father and the distinctive smell of candy and rum that always trails him. My mother's warm smile and absolutely delectable honey biscuits that were fresh out of the oven every Sunday. My older brother Emmett acting hard-boiled whenever the boys down the street would try to rough me up. My little sister Alice playfully trying to push me out of her room whenever she was having a tea party with all her friends. My family had always been modest, hardworking people, starting way back to when our ancestors were walking the earth. Generation after generation the Cullen men worked as healers for the people that really needed it. Even my father had taken the tradition to heart, owning a very successful practice in the heart of the city. He expected me to follow in his footsteps...

But as I grew up- so did the rest of the world. The radio was introduced, baseball was just starting to become a major sport, girls left their cooties behind, and speakeasies were born. Becoming a doctor is not the number one job anymore... try telling that to my father.

The club biz, that's where the market is flourishing. My parents might not agree with my siblings, or me, but I think I'm making an honest living._ "If you think that becoming one of those fried bums is a good supportive job, than I don't know why I even call you my son." _Those were the last words my dad said to me, I haven't seen him or my mum ever since. I climbed and clawed my way to the top of my side of the world. I deserve to be here.

"You called us boss?"

I looked up from my plate of eggs and bacon to see James and Laurent standing at the doorway. They were new around, looking to learn the trade and start their own speakeasy. I was teaching them all the tricks, but if they wanted to be successful, they were going to have to start somewhere else. Everyone knows I run this town.

I gestured for them to sit, "I got some information from some fella on Third Avenue about a speakeasythat got the bum's rush the other day."

Laurent sighed and moved to stand up, "Boss- I have a family that needs me at home...I can't keep-"

"Do you want to keep seeing that family? Or would you rather be in jail?" I snapped.

He slowly sat down.

"Fly, Pop's, and Moselle's have all been shut down, and that's not good news. The authorities are closing in on some of the most prestigious clubs in the downtown area." I picked up my glass of water, taking a swig.

James sat back in his seat, "I don't see the problem. To anyone out of the loop, The Cotton Club is just another swanky restaurant."

Laurent nodded, "I agree- the"

"You got a lot to learn if you want to keep working under me."

Both of them fell silent. One of the reasons that I hired them- they both could follow directions.

"Moselle's had a security system just as effective as ours. I can't help but think that someone on the inside has spilled." I stood up from my stool and walked around the bar, "I need you and your goons to go check out the situation, dig deep, and don't come back until you have something."

**Remorse  
**

"Jazz, won't you go shopping with me? I'm running low on hairspray." I patted my perfectly styled hair one more time and turned to face Jasper.

He walked over to where I was sitting, "Sorry sweetheart. Got a meeting with Edward today. Apparently he wants to talk to Emmett and I about the juice joint." Jasper smiled softly and tapped me on the nose, "Why don't you ask Rose to go?"

I pouted and turned back to the mirror on my vanity, "Edward," I sighed, "killjoy."

Jasper straightened the tie on his neck and grabbed the jacket hanging on the bathroom door before walking back over to give me a kiss goodbye, "Cheer up doll, tomorrow I'll take you to find something nice."

I smiled and kissed him back, "Copacetic."

The walk to Rosie's house wasn't that far- but I never walked anywhere. I had to beg and grovel for Jasper to get me a breezer before he finally gave in. I now have myself a pretty old car in a nice baby blue that gets me around. I slipped on my sunglasses and headed out the door- making my way down the long stairway.

Emmett and Rose's house was the kind of setting you expect to see in the paintings hung on Queen Elizabeth's wall. The bushes were trimmed to perfection; there was a long gravel path that led up to the front of the house. Roses and tulips bloomed in the garden in front. There was a fountain on the east side, surrounded by bushes and bright green grass. The picture of perfection.

I parked the car and skipped up the stairs that led to the house- Rosie opened the door before I could even knock.

"Alice Cullen! Is that you!"

"Why hello," I stood on my tip-toes to give her a kiss on the cheek, "I know you missed me."

She rolled her eyes, "Your ridiculous."

"And you're under-dressed. Get your scarf and your bag, we're going shopping."

**Indulgence  
**

"Macy's has just about everything a girl needs." I shifted the numerous bags on my left on to my right, "It's definitely the cat's meow, huh Rose."

I looked around when she didn't respond. She had her back turned from me, looking towards the baby department fondly. There was a family there; a mom looking through the toys with her little boy. I laid a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Come on..."

I linked my arm through hers and we slowly made our way back to my car, "Is something on your mind?"

"I don't know Alice, I-" she took a deep breath, "I was just thinking about starting a family again. I don't know about this Alice, I don't know if I can live this life."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Your not backing out on him, are you Rosalie?"

"No! No of course not Alice, I love Emmett." she ran her hand through her hair, "I'm just tired of sitting around waiting for him to get home. I want kids to take care of, I want a dog to run around the backyard."

"Nobody ever said being a gangster's girl was easy." I squeezed her arm a bit, "Things will get better Rose. I can feel it."

**Trouble In Paradise  
**

I was going to call the club Eden, because it really was heaven for men. A large poker table sat in the corner; billiards tables were set up around it. The bar was long and broad, stocked with just about every single alcohol I could get my hands on. We had the most comfy lounge couches, and recliners. There were tables set up where our waitresses would serve fish and chips or whatever else was the special of the day. The stage was the perfect height, and long enough for the band to play and the flappers to dance. It was the perfect place for three men to get away from the world for a while.

"I think Rose is mad at me. I still got a bruise from the shoe she threw at me earlier." Emmett put both his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head to complete the perfectly relaxed pose.

"What, did you eat all the food in the house again?" Jasper laughed, Emmett flicked a paper wad at me.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been able to hang with you imbeciles. What did you call us here for anyway Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Edward, Alice wanted me to go shopping with her." Jasper walked around the bar and took a seat on one of the lounge couches, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you actually wanted to go."

"Edward doesn't understand what it's like Jazz." Emmett smirked, "He hasn't gone through puberty yet."

I groaned as they laughed, "I invited you two buffoons here to tell you to be on the lookout and to stay sharp. I'm amping up security."

Jasper sighed, "Again Edward? You don't think you're just overreacting?"

I stood up and walked behind the bar, "Clubs all over the place are getting shut down, old Mayor Swan is making sure of that. He's even speaking to the public about it."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Mayor Swan is just bent on catching all these joints because his wife ran off with a rum-runner. He's not actually doing anything Edward, nothing that will hurt us."

I kept my eyes on the glass of water I was pouring.

Jasper leaned back in his seat, "You need to relax Edward. Nothing is going to happen to your precious club."

"I know you guys both have better lives elsewhere," I paused, finished off my water, and put on my jacket. I could feel both of them staring at me, "But this joint's all I have."

I walked out of there with my head held high and my eyes straight ahead. I could feel both of their eyes following me out the door as I climbed the last step and took a deep breath of the night air. There were two entrances to the joint; one in the back of the restaurant, through a door right next to the kitchen door. That entrance was disguised as a storage closet. The other entrance was in the back; it led straight out into the alley behind The Cotton Club.

I decided to take the second one, as it was around suppertime, and the restaurant would be full. It would be a little strange for a man to walk out of what was supposed to be a storage closet.

I looked around the night- all the city lights were on. Neon glowed all around me. I couldn't go back to the restaurant, Emmett and Jasper were meeting their gals there and I didn't really want to see them at the moment. The only place I could think to go was home. I put on my worn out fedora and made my way into town. The atmosphere was winding down; there wasn't anyone on the streets, only a few people out here and there.

Almost all men, like myself, really know what goes on at night.

**Impervious  
**

I was almost home, just a couple blocks away, when a girl came running around the corner. She slammed into my chest; I braced myself for the impact and was lucky enough not to fall. She, on the other hand, fell right on her bum. I would have laughed if not for the look on her face. She had deep brown, almost mahogany, hair that went down to the small of her back. Her eyes were big, doe eyes, which looked a soft brown in the streetlight. She was the kind of beauty that didn't stick out in a crowd, but was apparent when you were close. And at the moment, she was scared out of her mind. When my men turned the corner, lustful looks on their faces, I knew exactly what had been going on.

"I send you goons out for one. Simple. Task. I ask you not screw something up for once, and you swear to me you won't goof around. And now I see with my own eyes, that you _fools, _and some of you fools even have _wives_, are taking advantage of an innocent girl. Scum." I didn't know what else to say without ripping their throats out.

Only Laurent dared to speak, "Um, sorry boss, she was just... lost. She was lost and she was asking for help, and we were trying to help. I guess she thought we were, trying to hurt her, or something."

Bushwa.

"Tell it to Sweeney."

They didn't dare speak again.

"Now scram."

It was almost comical watching them fall over themselves trying to get away. I heard the girl thank me softly as she brushed herself off. She reached out and grabbed the book she had been carrying, tucking it back under her arm. I was curious about her; I hadn't seen her around before.

"Hey- you alright?" I asked.

"Copacetic."

I cracked a smile; she had a sense of humor. I walked a little closer and offered her a hand, and she stared at it for a brief moment before accepting it. She was a little lighter than I expected, and I ended up pulling her a little to hard. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

I offered a hand to shake, "I'm Edward."

"I'm Isabella. Well, Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you." I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it. That was something I learned from my father. He always said if you meet a girl and you think she's special, kiss her hand and she's yours. My mother said the first thing he did when he met her was kiss his hand.

"Likewise."

Before I could even blink she had turned on her heel and was walking back the way she came. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before rushing to catch up with her.

"May I ask you where you're going? It's not safe for a doll like you to be wandering alone at night. At least let me get you where you need to be." I didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Well- I'm not entirely sure where I'm going either. I'm kind of, lost. Those guys weren't lying when they said I was asking for directions. I wandered away from my pops and... just ended up here."

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. I thought back to when I was hanging around Emmett and Jasper all afternoon. We had been listening to a ball game on the radio when a special bulletin had come on. Apparently, Mayor Swan's daughter had gone missing, and the police thought it was a kidnapping. The description matched Bella's face.

"You said your name was Isabella? Is it Isabella Swan?"

She stopped immediately and I knew I was right.

"How do you know that?"

The right thing to do would be to take her to the police station and help her get back to her family. But I didn't want to part with her yet. I turned on my charm and smiled my best smile. "Won't you let me take you out to dinner?" Charm was something I learned from my mother. She had my father on his knees from the moment she met him.

"That's not an answer."

I walked a little closer, "I'll take you to my restaurant. People say it's the bee's knees."

She agreed reluctantly, and I steered us down a street that led back to The Cotton Club. I could see a group of men in the distance but their appearance didn't really scream out to me. I was confident in myself, every gangster knew that this part of town was my territory. I guess Bella didn't feel as confident as I did. Not too long after we spotted the men she had grabbed onto my arm, squeezing tight. It was understandable, considering what she had been through only a couple minutes ago.

I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Hey, it's alright. I'm here."

She nodded and pressed her face into my shoulder, I smiled a bit. She liked me.

"Well if it isn't little Eddie!" I looked up to see some old friends of mine; Bobby, Rick, and Tom. I laughed and extended a hand to Bobby, greeting him happily. Bella lifted her head from my shoulder a bit, but she didn't let go of the grip on my arm at all.

"Well, well, well, looks like he finally found himself a moll!" Rick grinned, Bella blushed as red as a tomato.

"Bout time, huh." Bella shot me a look, and I shook my head. No need to go into details about Bella and my relationship. Besides... I kind of liked calling her mine. We all settled into small chat about the baseball game and the economy. Bella never let go of my arm, and I unconsciously found my thoughts going back to her. I had just met her and I already felt some kind of attachment, and that was a strange feeling for me.

She seemed to fit perfectly into my arm, and into my world. She was something for me to care for.

After awhile Bobby announced that they had to leave and we shook hands. Bella had been seemingly quiet the entire time. I knew she was probably bored with my conversation and had been dreaming about something else. Her expressive eyes were in a faraway place, and It would have been nice if I could have a look into her thoughts and dreams. I tugged on her arm a bit and she blinked in surprise before continuing the walk with me.

"I feel so out-of-the-loop. Everybody but me seems to know exactly who you are." she blurted out.

I laughed, "We don't exactly run in the same circle."

By that time we had walked a full circle, and I was standing in front of The Cotton Club yet again. I swept my arm up dramatically, "We're here."

She laughed and looked up so she could see the sign. "Edward," she gaped, "Your restaurant is The Cotton Club."

I never even asked her if she liked Italian. "Yeah...look if"

"I've always wanted to go here! This is like a dream come true!" She jumped up and went right into my arms. Bella was tiny, not Alice tiny, but tiny enough for me to lift her easily. I laughed and set her back on her feet.

"Well I'm glad I could make that dream come true." I moved a piece of hair that had fell out of place and she blushed a bright red.

"Come on, you must be hungry."

I held open the door for her, and she bounced in. In the light, she practically glowed.

"I can't believe I get to eat here! I can check that off my list." She shot me a smile, I shot her a look.

"Well, what else is on that list?" My eyes scanned the restaurant, trying to find a table for us to sit at that would give us enough privacy.

Well," she blushed and looked down, "I've always wanted to go to a speakeasy." Her voice was hushed.

I looked at her sharply.

"Just to see what its like." her eyes scanned the place as well.

I looked at her fondly, maybe; just maybe, I could bring her into my world. Maybe this could work.

"Follow me." I grabbed her arm and started to weave through the tables. I strategically avoided the table my family was at. I could feel their curious eyes on my back, and knew I was going to get a lot of crap coming my way later on.

I grabbed the doorknob to the entrance to the speakeasy, and turned to Bella before going in. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this." I leaned in close and stared right into her eyes. I didn't hold anything back.

She was confused, but sincere, "I promise." she whispered.

**Content  
**

Without a second thought- I didn't think about who might be looking at us, or what my family might do, I pulled her through the door, and into the world of speakeasy's and gangsters. And I didn't look back.


	3. Carnival

Reviews are beautiful, and held in the highest regard. If you get a chance, take a look at my blog!

**Moonshine**

**Chapter 3**

**-Carnival-  
**

I hadn't expected this. I hadn't expected Edward to turn out to be a gangster. I hadn't expected to actually step foot in a speakeasy that had just been a dream two minutes ago.

But this dream, this dream was real.

I ran my fingers down the counter of the bar in amazement, staring at all the different liquors. I turned my attention to the billiards tables, looking at each and every cue stick. I went from the billiards table to the poker table, and from the poker table to all the couches. There were soft and squishy and worn, like they had been sat on many times. The stage attracted my attention the most. I climbed the few steps, stroking the piano softly, as if I touched anything too rough, it would vanish into thin air. Backstage I could see a couple vanities, and I figured that must be where the flappers got ready for their show. I walked out to the middle of the stage and turned to face Edward. He was staring at me, smiling softly.

"This isn't real." I took a deep breath, and made my way back down the stairs, towards him.

"Well believe it."

As I got closer he pulled out a chair for me, "You must be hungry. Should I call for something?"

My stomach growled at the sound of food, and I nodded shyly. He laughed before turning to walk behind the bar, a swagger in his step. He picked up the telephone and dialed. I took the free time to really look at him. He had big hands that looked worn, but soft, with long fingers that were definitely suited for the piano. The suit he was wearing fit well, well enough to see the strength he had. He was just all around… swell.

He glanced up at me and caught my eye, as an automatic reaction I blushed. He laughed and hung up the phone before sauntering over to me.

"I hope you like ravioli and Caesar salad."

He grinned that perfect grin of his. I just about melted.

**Backstage  
**

"I wonder what they're doing down there." Rosalie, for the sixth time, turned her head to the door Edward and the girl disappeared into.

"I wonder why he was crazy enough to go through that door in the daylight." Emmett growled.

"Oh please Emmett he knew what he was doing." I rolled my eyes and patted my hair down.

"He's right Alice." Jasper leaned back in his chair, "It doesn't matter what time of day it is, and we agreed never to use that door in business hours. Heck, he's the one who told us he is upping security."

I stood up from the table, "Well I don't care about any of that. I'm going down there to see that gal, you coming Rose?"

She stood quickly, "Of course. You men stay here and grovel."

We stepped out of the booth and weaved our way to the back of the restaurant. We decided to be safe and took the exit that led out into the back alley. A few steps down the back wall was the entrance to the joint. I went towards the door first and tried the lock without any luck.

"It's locked Rosie!"

"Didn't you expect that?" I looked back to see her pull a key out of her bra, "I snagged this from Emmett when he was going through his stupid rant." she smiled.

I took the key from her hand with a smile before turning to the door, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

**Show-time  
**

"Favorite childhood memory?" I asked.

She chewed slowly, leaning back in her chair, before answering.

"When I was, I don't know I had to be only eight years old, my dad took a day off from work and took me and my mom out to Pyramid Lake. My mom packed a picnic basket, and we spent the entire day there. That's one of the only times I remember my family actually happy together." she peeked up at me, "But times have changed."

She quickly looked back down. In the past hour, I had learned that she prefers white wine to red wine, and rain rather than sunshine. She loved jazz, and dancing, and singers. Her favorite color depended on her mood. She really missed her mother, and had no idea where to find her. Her father cared, but never knew how to show it. She never really had any girlfriends to talk to, and she had already learned that money and fame are what brings the fakes around.

"I've never really been an open book," she said.

I spiked a ravioli with my fork, dragging it around in the sauce.

"Well, what about you? When is it my turn to ask you questions?" She smiled.

"I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Edward! I'm offended. You bring home a girl and don't even let me know!"

I knew that voice. Bella and I turned to face the east entrance, and sure enough Alice was standing there, hands on her hips, a fake pout on her lips. I was surprised to see Rosalie standing around behind her, trying to get a better look at Bella.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What do you want Alice?"

"I want to get to know this gal." she walked closer, a grin wide on her face. Rosalie followed close behind. Bella blushed a little and sank back in her seat.

"Now come on, I just met Bella, I don't want to lose her to you already."

"Bella- that Italian?" Rose asked.

"Um, I think so." Bella stammered. Alice took the seat to her right, Rose to her left.

"Now, now. We're not going to hurt you. Bella, I love that name. Suits a doll like you." Alice made herself comfortable, "Why don't you go on up to the restaurant Edward, us girls can talk down here."

I hated to leave Bella to the vultures so early, but I knew this as going to come sooner or later. I stood from the table, grabbed the jacket that I hung on my chair, and walked around to Bella's side.

"Don't worry about them, be yourself, they'll love you." I whispered. She nodded shyly in acknowledgment and I turned away to the door.

"Try to be somewhat charming." I called back. A lemon that had been lying on the table flew past my head; I took that as my cue to get out.

**Opening Act; Walking The Tightrope  
**

It felt as if Edward had left me with a major test, and if I failed, I was out.

The tiny girl, Alice, had a lot of energy. She was practically bouncing in her seat. She was beautiful in her own way, and with her short bob hairstyle and stylish clothes I knew that she took fashion very seriously.  
The other girl, I hadn't learned her name yet, was stunning. She had long blonde hair, full lips, and a body that looked great in the dress she was wearing. She hadn't spoken as much as Alice had, and I felt like a monkey in a zoo cage under her glare. Together, the both of them were very intimidating.

"He likes you." Alice blurted.

"What?"

"Edward. He likes you." Her eyes twinkled with delight at my reaction.

"Well, I like him too, he's been a very good friend to me."

Alice and the blonde shared a look. She held out her hand for me to shake, "Hi, I'm Alice. This here is Rosalie."

I blushed, "Hello."

"You don't seem like his type." Rosalie leaned back in her chair, her gaze never faltered.

"I'm sure I'm not."

"Oh nonsense!" Alice gave Rosalie a stern look, "Just tell us, how did you two meet?"

I remembered earlier, when Edward had lied about our relationship. Somehow I thought this situation was different. These two seemed like his family, and I wanted to stay on their good side. They already expected something more out of Edward and my relationship, if we could even call it that. I had to cross this line if I wanted to stay. The both of them looked at me expectedly.

"Earlier today, I had wondered off from my dad. We were in town on... business. I was walking around, lost, when I asked a bunch of men for some help, turns out they were looking for..." I paused and looked down at my plate of now cold food, "they were looking for something else. I ran into Edward when I was running away from them. He scared them off, asked me if I was hungry, and that's how we ended up here."

The place was silent for a while. A hand rested over mine. I looked up, surprised to see Rosalie's face instead of Alice's. Her gaze was softer, more welcoming. I couldn't tell if it was out of pity or concern.

"I think your going to make a fine member on this team doll." Alice smiled softly.

I blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"So, what do you think about clubs?" Rosalie asked as the mood lightened.

"I've always wanted to see what they're like."

"Well you're in luck. Only about an hour until we open her up." she smiled.

"Oh Bella you just have to dance with Rosie and me!" Alice squealed.

I laughed, "I'm not the best dancer."

Alice shook her head, "I can fix that."

I thought for a moment- and decided, "Ok Alice I will try, I promise you that."

Her excitement was almost overwhelming, "Oh Bella, tell me you love shopping and that's it, I'm in love with ya!"

I smiled; did that mean I had made it to the other side?

**Act 2; Juggling Clowns  
**

When I sat down at the booth no one even bothered to look at me. Both Jasper and Emmett kept on eating as if I wasn't even there. The silence lasted for about five minutes before I had had enough.

"What are ya, a bunch of Ethel's? I don't need the cold shoulder."

Emmett turned to me, "You ever think that someone would see a regular fella like you walking into what is supposed to be a closet!" He smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!'

"Edward- you said it yourself. We can't go walking around unguarded."

"I knew what I was doing!" I snapped, "Look around. The only person in here is Mr. Withers- and he's a regular at the juice joint!"

"It's not about who is in here and who is not ya dumb dora. The point is you could have let it slip." Emmett growled.

"I wouldn't jeopardize the club I've worked so hard to have."

We all resorted back to silence.

"Is she cute?" Emmett asked.

I sighed, "Cute enough that I'll take the crap I got from you two without a fight."

"You stuck on her already Edward?" Jasper laughed, "It's a miracle."

"That's what I said when you met Alice." I leaned back into my chair and got more comfortable. It was back to just us guys.

Emmett laughed loudly, "Ha! For weeks all you could talk about was how unreal she is!" Ha slammed a hand on the table, Mr. Withers turned to glare at us.

"If I can remember correctly, when you met Rose all you could talk about was the stilts she got on her. _Look how__ tight she is Jazz, ain't she gorgeous Jazz?_" Jasper laughed, the look on Emmett's face was priceless.

"When he met Rose? Hell he still says that!" I laughed, even Emmett cracked a smile.

"Well now that you got yourself a gal Eddie, do I have to show you what necking looks like? Wouldn't want her to run away because she's afraid of ya." Emmett leaned back in his chair and let out a breath, "You could learn from the pro."

I groaned. Emmett and Rosalie were known for public affection. It was almost sickening how they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It was bad enough Emmett was an open book, and wasn't afraid to go into detail about his sex life. "I think I'm good Em."

"Alright" he held his hands in a compromising gesture, "You don't know what you're missing."

"I think he does, that's why he passed in the first place." Jazz laughed.

I lifted the sleeve of my suit to check my watch, "It's almost ten boys, and I'm going to open up at ten-thirty today."

"Ten-thirty! Why so early?" Jasper pulled on his fedora.

"Well, Bella hasn't ever been to a club before and I…"

"It always goes back to the girl!" Emmett bellowed, "Eddie wants to impress her. I can respect that." He slugged me on the arm. I winced.

"Her name is Bella. Cute." Jasper stood from the table, Emmett and I followed.

"I can't imagine how she can stand to look at you, let alone talk to ya."

Emmet grinned, I punched him in the gut, and Jasper pushed the both of us.

Everything was back to normal.

**Finale; Taming The Lion  
**

We decided to go out the back way to get to the juice joint, after giving a waitress, Sarah, the task of shutting down the restaurant promptly at ten. We could hear the giggling and cackling of the gals before we even opened the door.

"Honey!" Emmett bellowed as soon as we stepped in the door. The girls all turned to look at us, and all their faces lit up into a smile. I couldn't help but be proud that Bella was glad to see me. I quickly made my way over to her, "Still alive?" I asked.

"And kicking." she giggled.

"Oh boys you'll never guess what I'm about to tell you. Bella promised to be in the show with Rose and me!" Alice bounced over to us, "We were thinking of doing a sweetheart show, I have a wonderful white dress that would fit you perfectly my dear."

I frowned, "Take it easy Alice, Bella's new to this. Shouldn't you wait a little?"

Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "He's right Alice, let her settle in."

Alice pouted, "Fine. But she also promised me that we would go shopping so I can better her wardrobe. I'm not waiting until next week for that."

I frowned deeper and was about to say something but Bella put her hand on my shoulder to stop me, "Sure thing Alice."

I took a step back so I was standing right next to Bella.

"Okay," she said, "I know Edward, Alice, Rosalie-"

"Call me Rose" Rose smiled, Bella smiled back.

"Rose," she corrected herself, "But I don't know you two."

Emmett grinned, "The names Emmett!" He took a step forward and swooped her up into a hug, she laughed in surprise, "I'm the most badass gangster you're ever going to meet doll."

"Oh please," Rose rolled her eyes, "This guy is a teddy bear"

Alice giggled before turning her attention to Bella, "And this here southern gentleman is Jasper Whitlock." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Why don't you two get all dolled-up for the show." Emmett suggested. Rose grabbed his tie and whispered something in his ear. He smiled deviously and followed her backstage. Alice turned to Jasper and pulled him away, murmuring something about no class.

Bella turned to me, "I may not be dancing up there but I want to do something Cullen." she said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow, and she blushed. "Fine Swan. How about you work at the bar tonight."

I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards me. I began guiding her over to the swinging bar door.

"I- I don't know how to make drinks or anything..." Her hands were lightly shaking.

I grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer, "That's alright. You can call out drinks to me, and I will make them. Sound like a plan?"

She gulped, "Sure partner."

About an hour and a half later, the club was starting to fill up. The jazz band was playing, people were dancing, and about four poker games had been played. Bella had been amazed that everyone had to get in by saying a secret password to Mike, one of our bouncers. She didn't know half of the alcoholic drinks I made were even drinkable. The best part of it all was that she turned to me whenever something really new happened.

"Martini on the rocks Edward!" I turned to see where she had stationed herself. She was sitting on the counter, a bunch of men sitting at the bar surrounding her. She laughed at some joke one of the guys had told her.

"You're not going to go out there and say anything?"

I jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice. "What is there to say?"

"If some other man was talking to Rose like that, I would beat him to a pulp. Claim your territory!" Emmett slammed a fist on the table in dramatics.

"She's not a dog Emmett." I mumbled. He gave me a pointed look, patted my back, and walked away. I toped off the martini with an olive and walked over to where Bella was. I put the martini on the table in front of a man, snaked my arms around her waist, and pulled her back a little so that I could whisper to her. I felt more than heard her gasp in surprise.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh Edward," she turned her head towards mine, "This is all so surreal." Her face was redder than a tomato.

I reached a hand up and stroked her cheek, igniting another blush. "That blush of yours is real cute."

She looked down in embarrassment.

"Why don't you go on backstage, Alice and Rose can introduce you to all the other girls."

She nodded, and I released my grip. She hopped off the table and looked at me once more before hurrying off backstage.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emmett, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, bellowed, "You scared off all those guys. Now they know she's yours."

I rolled my eyes, "Move ya big oaf."

"Just admit you love the whole idea of staking a claim."

I really did.

**Round Of Applause  
**

"You all look gorgeous, no matter what you wear Alice."

I had spent the last fifteen minutes going over costume ideas with Alice. I was never the expert when it came to fashion, so I really had no idea what to pick. It didn't help that I was still woozy from being with Edward. He had surprised me, that's for sure.

"I think I'll wear the white one. What do you think Jess?" Alice turned to the couch where all the other flappers were waiting.

"Just pick a damn necklace Alice."

I had learned that the loud, outspoken, fake blonde was Jessica. She seemed nice enough, just not my type of friend. The soft brunette was named Angela. She was more quiet, like myself, we shared more common interests. Angela was definitely somebody I wanted to be friends with in the future. There was a girl with long, dark hair, and an attitude to match. Jane, I think her name was. I didn't care for her at all. The last flapper was a girl named Victoria. She was the newest to the group, and had a doll-like profile. Her hair was a light strawberry blonde, and her eyes were a stark green. Nowhere near as green or as striking as Edward's, but they fit her face nicely. She seemed nice enough, but there was something about her that seemed a little... off to me. Rose was sitting next to me, filing her nails.

I turned my attention to her, "Rose. Is there something... weird about Victoria?"

She stopped filing and turned to look at me, "Victoria?"

I nodded.

"I can't be to sure, seeing as she is so new. But your right there's something... In the time I've known her, she's been a real vampwhenever the boys are around. She's real curious too. I keep thinking that maybe she has a sugar daddy, who might not let her get out much unless she's coming here. She sure acts like she's never seen the world."

"Places girls!" Someone called backstage.

"Oh damn, I've got to go Bella. Go find Edward ok, I'm sure he's saving a seat for you out there." Rose rushed to grab her feather fans; a flurry of activity was all around me. I found my way to the backstage door and walked out. Edward was sitting at a table in the front, when he saw me he waved me over. Many people where standing on the dance floor, waiting for the band to start playing. An assortment of other people were either seated at tables or playing a game of billiards.

"Hey Bella." He smiled a lazy smile and stood to pull out my chair for me, "Did you meet the girls?"

"I did. I can't say I like all of them though"

Edward laughed loudly and took his seat next to me. He pushed a glass of water towards me, "I didn't expect you to."

I looked at him, "When is it my turn to ask you questions?"

His smile disappeared some, but was still there, "How about I make a deal with you. You stay with me, and I will answer any question you have."

My eyes lit up in surprise, but I hesitated. I hadn't ever stayed at anyone's house, let alone a boy's. But there is something about Edward that was captivating. "Deal."

Jasper announced the number the girls would be dancing to, and the curtain opened, the show began. I picked up my water and took a long slow drink.

I hadn't told Edward I was planning on staying long.

**Take A Bow  
**

"What's new doll?"

"Well boss, Edward got a girl."

I turned in my chair, my face was hard as stone, "Who is she?"

"I don't know. Some upstage girl from out of town."

"Scratch whatever plan was in place. I'm going to let dolly here snoop around for a while. Get to know this new gal ok, make friends. I want to know just how deep Edward is with her. If all goes well, we can use this girl to our advantage. This is turning out to be easier than I thought."

"What's in it for me boss?"

I turned to her; a smirk was evident on her face.

"Baby, whatever you want."

"Don't feed me the line if your not going to come through."

...

_By the mid 1920s the typical American town was in full sexual bloom. The change came with erotic fashions, literature and movies, and an unsuspected sexual aid, the automobile.  
-__**John Leo**_


	4. Distilled

Thank you for the reviews, I read them all. Short chapter today, but it hopefully satisfies you guys!**  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Moonshine**

**-Distilled-**

"Oh that was just swell! Do you do that every night Edward?"

I chuckled as she glided in circles around me. She had fun watching Alice and Rosalie's show, and I even convinced her to dance with me for a bit. By the time we left her head was in the clouds.

"Sure do."

She stopped suddenly in front of me, and I nearly plowed right over her. She turned to me, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's the holdup doll?"

"Where are we going Edward? I know I said I would stay with you but… Well I wasn't sure what that entailed."

"Well, my place is the only place to go."

Her eyes widened, "Your place?" she squeaked.

I laughed under my breath, "Well, yes Bella. I can't leave a doll like you out on the street." I continued walking at a slow place, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her along with me.

"Edward... I couldn't possibly stay with you." I frowned slightly. If she wanted to go home I would take her without question. It hurt to think I would have to let her go, but I would.

"Not that I don't want to," she squeezed my arm, I cracked a grin, "But I couldn't impose."

I rolled my eyes, "That's ridiculous Bella."

"It's not Edward."

She came to a stop, hanging onto my arm, making me stop with her. "I know I should be going back home, but I just can't bring myself to do that."

I smiled softly, "Then stay with me."

She smiled back, "Only if I get to work for you."

The smile fell off my face, "No."

"Edward."

"I'm not sucking you into my life Bella. The answer is no." I turned to walk away.

"Then I'm not staying." I looked back to see her walking the other way.

"Bella."

She didn't turn my way.

"Bella! I'm not letting you go out there on your own."

I cursed as she kept on walking. She was close to cutting around the corner, and most likely getting lost at this time in the morning, "Bella!" I yelled.

She finally turned around to look at me.

"You win!"

Her face broke into a grin. "Really!" She was running towards me, "I can work at the club?" Right before she could come to a stop she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. I moved to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Slow down there Bella. I have some rules."

I pulled her up so she was stable, checking her before continuing on walking with her. I took a second to think of a solution both her and I would agree to. I wanted to give her an entire list of rules, only because I had a million reasons for her_ not _to step foot in another speakeasy. I wasn't going to ruin her life.

"You can only work twice a week."

She took a second to process that before nodded slowly, "Fine..."

"I get to pick the two days you work."

I was going out on a limb here...

She rolled her eyes, "Edward..." Her voice was threatening.

I chuckled, "Fine. One of the days you work."

"Edward..." Her voice went from threatening to pleading.

"Take it or leave it Bella."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Last thing. You have to go shopping with Alice and Rose sometime this week so they will stop chirping at me."

She laughed, "That I think I can do."

"I don't know, the two of them can be pretty intimidating."

She smirked and elbowed me in the rib; I caught her arm as she tried to pull away.

"Do you agree to these terms?"

She sighed dramatically, "Yes father."

As she walked away her hair brushed my face, the lovely freesia-strawberry scent that seemed to follow her around floated around me. I wasn't thinking the thoughts a dad would be thinking.

**Martini; Shaken Not Stirred  
**

"All that dancing did a number on me, I'm beat." I plopped down on the suede couch in our room, the muscles in my legs relaxed, and I let out a sigh.

"You just relax." Emmett lifted my feet and sat in their place. He rested my legs back in his lap and ran his hand up and down my foot lightly. I took a deep breath and relaxed even further, closing my eyes.

"What do you think of Bella?" I asked.

"She seemed nice, pretty too. Can't see her hanging around Edward for very long, she seemed too innocent." He said thoughtfully.

I lifted my head to look at him, " I don't know. You would be surprised how innocent a gal can look, and how devilish a gal can actually be." I smiled suggestively.

He caught on to my mood quickly, "Really now?"

He shifted so he could climb up the couch and hover over me, I giggled, "Yes really." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and got lost in the romance of it all.

Before long he was picking me up and carrying me to the big, luxurious bed we shared. I felt him lay me down softly and reach towards the drawer next to the bed. That pulled me out of my thoughts.

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he looked at me confused.

"How… how about just you and me tonight?" I whispered hoarsely. He groaned and sat up, running his hand through his hair. There was a moment of awkward silence before he rolled so he was at my side, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"I thought we talked about this Rosalie."

"Emmett, I'm tired of waiting. Do you know how it feels to be all alone in this big house all day? How lonely I get?" I sat up and turned to him, "I can't live like this forever."

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me Rose. Having a family could be dangerous, I don't know what I would do if I lost you, let alone our children."

"_Could be _Emmett. Could be dangerous… I love you, and I want it all. I want the family life, I want a child to pass tradition on to, to celebrate Christmas with." I rubbed my hand on his chest.

"Why is it always _I _Rose? You can't always get everything you want. Not everything is about you." His face was hard, and he wouldn't even look at me.

I paused in shock. He had never said anything like that to me. Usually when we had these conversations he would listen to me forge stories of the life we could have. He had never told me no so blatantly. When he didn't say anything more I rolled out of bed and quickly made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time before sinking down to the floor. A lone tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away quickly.

Crying wasn't something I did a lot. It showed how vulnerable I really was.

**Something Fruity  
**

"So good to be home." I shrugged off my jacket and hung it in the closet next to Alice's mink stole.

"Isn't Bella just wonderful! I'm so glad Edward found her, and he really did find her you know. She was lost and he saved her from a bunch of goons. I always knew he was capable of compassion, she has just proved it for me. I hope she sticks around; she promised that I could fix her up. Maybe I will take her to Macy's, but I want to get her something not as mainstream. I will have to think about another store that would fit…"

I closed the closet door and turned towards the bathroom where Alice was, rambling on and changing topics every two seconds. It was cute to see her so excited about somebody new, but I didn't know what to think of Bella.

"Don't you think Jasper?"

I turned to see Alice standing right in front of me. She was so close I would have run her over if she didn't snap me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Alice," I wrapped my arms around her waist loosely, "What were you saying?"

Her fingers trailed patterns my chest absently, "I was saying, we should invite Bella and Edward down to the country home with us."

"With us?" I frowned and let her go, turning towards the bathroom. I loosened the knot on my tie and hung it on the door, walking into the closet to grab my robe, "You don't think it's a little soon to be inviting Bella on... family trips?"

"Not at all! If Edward likes her..."

I tied my robe and walked out into the bedroom, Alice was laying back on the bed, the picture of comfort. I laid down next to her, and pulled the newspaper off the nightstand, turning to the sports section, "Do you really think we can trust her?"

I felt her shift towards me, "Of course. You don't?"

"I just don't think it's a good time to let people in. Besides, how do we know she's going to stick around?"

The room settled into silence, I thought she had turned and gone to sleep until she took the newspaper out of my hand. I turned to look at her and she was staring at me intently.

"You think Bella is going to turn on us." It wasn't a question; Alice could read me like a book. She would know if I lied.

"You're wrong." She put the newspaper back in my hand and turned to shut off the lamp on her side.

"How do you know?"

"I know. Bella is going to bring much needed happiness to Edward, and she might just be the key to the mess this family has created."

I frowned, "What mess?"

Alice didn't say anything more.

**Half Seas Over  
**

I stayed in place, on my back staring at the ceiling, as Rose rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. I gave her space and waited for a few minutes before going after her.

The door wasn't locked, it never was. I walked into the room quietly; Rose was sitting on the floor, her knees held tightly to her chest. There were no tears, but I didn't expect any. I made my way over to her and picked her up, walking back to the plush chair next to the bathtub and settling both of us in it.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

She laughed lightly, "You beat up my cousin."

"I didn't know he was your cousin! I was just trying to impress a pretty gal." I grinned.

She smiled slightly and shook her head, "I thought you were some bimbo."

I flexed my arm playfully, showing off the obvious muscles that she had come to love so much, "You were stuck on me."

She blushed, but shook it off quickly and snapped at me, "I don't know why."

"Well I carry a torch for you Rosie."

She looked at me thoughtfully and brought her hand up to my face, "I know Emmett."

"Everything is going to be okay. I promised you happiness. " I stood up and made a show of throwing her over my shoulder, "Back to bed Mrs. Cullen."

She squeaked happily, "Emmett you big oaf! Put me down!"

"Stop struggling!" I laughed.

One of her feet swung around and kicked me in the face, "Emmett you idiot, put me down!"

Rose and I would be just fine.

**Coke and Rum  
**

It had been hard enough convincing Edward that I should work in exchange for living with him, and it was even harder trying to convince him to let me sleep in the living room of his one bedroom apartment.

"Edward, it's only fair."

We had been sitting at the kitchen table, arguing about our living arrangements for the past ten minutes. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. By now I knew that that was his classic, I'm not backing down, pose.

"I may be a gangster Bella, but I was raised in style. I'm not letting you sleep anywhere else," He scooted back his chair and stood up, his voice faded as he walked away down the hall, "I'm going to set out towels for you, in case you would like to draw a bath in the morning."

"I've known you for only twelve hours and it seems we can't agree on anything." I mumbled.

I sighed while getting up; following the way down the hall Edward had gone.

I didn't see him when I walked into his room, but by listening I figured he was in the closet. I took the solitary moment to look around the room and take things in.

The room was spacious and somewhat cozy, but there was nothing personal. No pictures on the walls, no sentimental items on the dressers. It just made Edward even more of a mystery to me.

"Water Bella?"

I jumped and turned towards the closet door. Edward had taken off his fedora and coat and was standing at the doorway, an expectant look on his face.

"No, no. But thanks for the offer"

He nodded, "Sure."

An awkward moment of silence passed and it wasn't until he made a move for the door that I found my voice.

"When do I get to ask you questions?"

He paused, one eyebrow raised, "Questions?"

"At the club, you said I get to ask you questions if I stayed with you."

For a while all he did was stare, and I blushed a cherry red, "Oh forget I said anything."

"No, I think I should live up to my promise."

He walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ask away."

I nodded slowly, "Your parents, what happened to them?"

His eyes darkened, and he returned to his defensive pose, "I was adopted."

I was embarrassed, but far to curious, "Well someone had to have adopted you."

He turned his eyes towards the ground, "My...parents... live on the countryside. They don't exactly approve of my lifestyle."

"I don't see why not. I love your lifestyle, I want it for myself." I laid back on his bed, "I'm afraid my father is a lot like your parents when it comes to that decision though."

"Ah, your father" his smile was soft, "Why don't you want to go back home?"

I closed my eyes, "I'm not wanted there."

"Bushwa." I felt Edward lay down on the bed next to me, staring straight up at the ceiling just as I was. "I thought we were being honest here."

"I don't want to go back. My father doesn't get it, get me. I get an earful every time I walk outside alone." I sighed, "He is a complete killjoy."

'"So you're going against all of his beliefs?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask questions?"

He laughed, "You're right."

"What is your... favorite color?"

"Ha, that's a question I can answer. Purple."

"Purple? Really?" I laughed, "Your favorite color is purple?"

"Why's that so funny doll?"

I shook my head, "It's just that I pictured you liking a color like green. Maybe even red. Something manly and burly to fit that tough exterior."

He grinned, "I have my sensitive side."

"Purple. Seriously?" I laughed even harder.

"I don't think my favorite color is that amusing." He smiled at me.

"You slay me." I smiled right back.

**Hangover**

"How about this for a question... any old boyfriends I should be worrying about?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, and when I turned to see her peaceful face. I should have expected that she would fall asleep, as it was almost three in the morning. I got out of bed slowly and made my way around the bed to the side she was laying on, careful not to wake her. I slid off her shoes and set them on the ground next to where my day slippers went. Pulling back the sheets and covers, I made a comfy place for her before settling her in it.

It was strange to say the least, to have a woman laying in my bed, but it was oddly satisfying knowing that there would be someone there when I woke up. Especially since I knew that woman would be Bella.

I was looking forward to the morning.

...

_The 1920s were essentially the time when I learned the business of performing. It was my initiation into the world of show business. _

_-James Cagney_


	5. The Universe

**Chapter 5**

**Moonshine**

**-The Universe-  
**

I woke to bright light and the warmth of the sun beating down on me. The wonderful smell of Bella's cooking wafted over me, and I hummed in appreciation. I stretched my arms above my head and winced when I heard something crack. The living room couch was small, and my tall frame had to compact to fit on it. Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled at the sound of Bella's soft singing that flowed through the room.

Memories of the past week came flushing back to me. I really don't know how I lived without Bella; she made the most wonderful meals, made sure I didn't ever have any wrinkles in my suits, cleaned the apartment from top to bottom every other day. When I told her that none of that was necessary she shrugged and said it was keeping her life interesting.

She had cute habits that I had noticed. In the morning she always sang to herself while cooking breakfast. While reading the comics in the paper she would laugh quietly to herself. Whenever she was confused she would bite her lip in frustration.

I found myself getting into deep conversations with her. Some would turn to arguments; most would turn into something great. I liked her, and that unsettled me. I had never felt so strongly about a women so early on into our relationship.

But Bella was different.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I entered the kitchen just in time to see Bella setting down a plate of eggs on the table.

"Good morning."

She jumped and turned to face me quickly, her hand clutching on to her chest. I smiled and she let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me Edward."

I walked over to the table as she set down a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, "I'm sorry Bella."

She smiled and waved it off, venturing back into the kitchen.

I called out after her, "This looks swell, but it's a little much for just you and me, don't you think?"

An entire plate of toast, a platter full of eggs, bacon, and sausage, a basket of biscuits, a bowl of fresh fruit and a matching bowl of yogurt, a pitcher of orange juice, and another pitcher of water sat on the table in a picture perfect display.

She walked out of the kitchen carrying a third pitcher of milk and smiled sheepishly, "Alice might have called and invited herself, Jasper, Rose and Emmett over for breakfast."

I groaned and rubbed the stubble on my face, "It's too early for me to have to suffer through Alice..."

A pound at the door only made me cringe harder.

She giggled, and I found myself smiling automatically, "Go get yourself cleaned up, I will handle Alice the menace."

I lazily walked out of the dining room and into my room, which Bella had made her own over the past few days. The room even smelled like her. I picked out a nice white dress shirt, a green silk tie, and black slacks. When I walked back into the kitchen, Emmett and Alice had already piled an abundance of food on their plates.

"Glad you waited for me."

Bella turned towards me, "Java, Edward?"

"Please." I pulled out a chair next to Jasper and sat down.

Alice poured more syrup than necessary on her pancakes, "Jazz took me to meet some of the new flappers last night. There are some real live wires."

Rose popped a grape in her mouth, "There are new flappers?"

Emmett stuffed a sausage and an entire fork full of eggs in his mouth, "Yep, all the way from Atlanta." Rose cringed as bits of food flew out of his mouth, and she batted a hand at him.

Bella leaned over to speak softly in my ear, "Can I meet them?"

I frowned. I still didn't like taking Bella to the club with me, some of the men there had less then acceptable intentions and I wasn't always available to watch over her.

"Please?"

Her hot breath on my throat and her big doe eyes made me crack, "Of course." She smiled brightly and turned back to the conversation.

I watched her for a moment; she was still so surreal. When I tuned back into the conversation, I found they were on an entirely new subject.

"Well I'm thinking that Edward, Emmett, and I will have to go and check it out sometime." Jasper lifted his leg and set it on top of the other, tapping his foot lightly.

"Check out what?" I asked.

"That speakeasy over on the south side of town, the one we've been hearing an awful lot about. Could be competition." Emmett stuffed the last of the food on his plate into his mouth and sat back in his chair, satisfied, "Wow Bella, your food is amazing."

She blushed and thanked him lightly before standing up and taking his empty plate to the kitchen.

I took note of that, possible competition. I couldn't lose my speakeasy, too much was at stake; my money, my future, my family's strained relationship, and now Bella. The only reason she was even staying with me was because she wanted to live the gangster life. If I lose the speakeasy, I lose Bella.

And I wouldn't let that happen.

**Pisces; **

**Compassionate  
Adaptable  
Accepting  
Devoted  
Imaginative  
**

I hadn't expected to live with Edward this long. In my head I realized that I should be worried about my father and how he must be feeling. I knew that the right thing to do would be to head home. But in my heart I knew that this is the happiest I've been in a long, long time. Edward was perfect in every way. He was sweet and caring, thoughtful and warm. At times he was moody, snappy, and irrational. I loved it all.

I knew I was going down the wrong path with him, but I couldn't help it.

I slipped into one of the newer dresses Alice had bought me. It was a smoky gray color and flowed all the way down to right under my knees. At first I balked at showing so much leg, but Alice insisted. I wrapped a black belt around my waist and slipped on some black pumps. This was the first time I had every gotten to wear something that other young adults were wearing. My dad had always been adamant about the way I was dressed. He was old fashioned to the core; I usually wore a dress that flowed to the floor with long sleeves to match.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you decent?" Alice's bell-like voice was distinct, and I smiled at the thought of her.

"Yes, come in Alice!"

Three seconds after she opened the door I was enveloped in a hug, "Bella! Your a regular Joe Brooks!" She pulled back to look at my face, "Wait till Edward sees ya, he will be as flabbergasted as I am."

I blushed a bright red and managed to mumble a thank you. She grinned mischievously and danced out the door and into the living room.

I fumbled with the tiny purse Rose insisted I carry, and followed her out. I was surprised to only see Edward waiting for me, looking very dapper in his charcoal black tux. Alice had disappeared completely.

He was sitting the overstuffed chair, one foot tapping on the floor in anxiety, his eyes glued to the watch on his wrist. I glanced at the clock on the wall and read the time;

9:56

He was supposed to be at the club at nine-thirty. Out of all the time I'd been here, I was sure of one thing, Edward hated being late. He sometimes left an hour early to avoid being late to a business lunch, and he had stayed to wait for me? I blushed in embarrassment; he had to be very aggravated right now.

I played with my hands and bit my lip, a nervous habit I picked up years ago, "You didn't have to wait or me."

He didn't say anything, and I didn't have the courage to look up at him, "I didn't mean to make you late, I thought you were meeting me there." I heard him rise out of his chair and shuffle closer to me. "I-I would've walked or caught a cab or something. No use in making you..."

I sucked in a deep breath when I felt his fingers move a stray hair to the side of my face. His fingers lingered for a few seconds, before traveling down to my chin and pushing a bit, making me look up at him. We had never had this close of contact, and I reveled in the feeling. He grinned a sloppy, lopsided, heart-breaking grin and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. I lost all train of thought.

"Applesauce, Bella."

His breath smelled like licorice and alcohol.

"I don't trust you with anyone else, and I'll be damned if I let you go alone."

The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around, his face was inches from mine. Every nerve in my body was tingling.

Is this was love feels like?

**Scorpio;**

**Loyal  
Passionate  
Resourceful  
Observant  
Dynamic  
**

Wow.

Bella looked... wow.

She was a classic kind of beauty, with her full red lips and soft hair, legs that went on for miles and a tiny waist that was absolutely perfect. _She_ was absolutely perfect.

I watched her stumble over her words as she apologized about making me late, and honestly I was a little apprehensive about it. But it was worth the wait. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and as we were walking, I couldn't help but want to touch her. I swallowed the nerves and the doubts and grabbed her hand, smiling when she gripped mine just as tightly.

Really, I wanted to steal her away for the night. Just gather her up and have my way with her. But I knew I couldn't, and it was infuriating to know that I wasn't supposed to be thinking of her this way. I was only supposed to be her friend, somebody for her to stay with while she sorted out her life and dreams, but I was starting to want to be so much more.

I opened the door to the club, and the smell of cigar smoke swirled around us. I cringed as I realized that this was the busiest night that we had had in a while. That meant my eyes weren't going to be the only ones watching Bella tonight.

"I'm going to visit the gals backstage, ok Edward?" Bella whispered in my ear. I managed to nod a yes and tried not to stare at her hips as she sashayed away.

I headed to my regular table in the back, not surprised to see that all my boys were already there. Jasper and Emmett sat in the seats directly next to mine, Garrett, Aro, and Marcus sat in the seats directly across. James and Laurent talked quietly in the corner. Jasper glanced up and saw me coming. Slowly, he exhaled a puff of expensive cigar smoke, "Bout time."

"Doesn't hurt to wait." I leaned back in my chair just as one of the waitresses set down a platter of empty glasses and a bottle of scotch.

As she poured a drink for me, I surveyed the crowd. Mostly regulars, only a few unfamiliar faces, but that was normal as word of the club spread quickly. There was one guy I didn't even recognize from around town. He was big, more built than me, but he didn't hold a candle to Emmett. He was sitting at the bar and had turned his stool around so he was facing the stage. Two more unfamiliar men sat at his side, facing the same direction. I'd been in the business so long; I knew when something was off. And boy, there was something off about them.

"You there Eddie boy?" Emmett's boisterous voice snapped in my ear. I shook my head and took a long drink of scotch.

"I don't want to be here."

"Well you're the big cheese in this whole operation, so deal with it." Jasper smirked and turned to address the table, "Report time."

Marcus looked up from the deck of cards he'd been repeatedly shuffling, "I met with some guy yesterday, a real wet-blanket he was, but he had good info." he flipped the entire deck over with one finger, "There's a club, not far from here, that was just raided. The coppers cleared out everything, apparently they're closing in on us."

Aro rolled the glass of scotch he was drinking between his hands before setting it down and staring long and hard at me, "Ever consider shutting down the club for awhile Edward?"

Emmett scoffed, "That's bunk. This club pulls in seventy five percent of all of our income. I'm not about to let it go because of a few little threats in the area."

Garrett sat up, "These aren't just a few little threats. The law is getting closer to us everyday. If you are at all sane, you will shut down this club. At least until the tide blows over."

I closed my eyes and took deep breath. They had a good point. It was either I shut this club down, or the police shut it down for me. I couldn't stand the thought of the club being raided. I had heard nasty rumors that the cops came in and arrested anybody they could get their hands on. What if Emmett and Jasper went to jail? What if Alice and Rose got caught in handcuffs? What if Bella...

Bella.

There was no way I was letting her get locked up because of me.

I wouldn't allow it.

But the club... the club was all I ever really accomplished in life. I had a big decision looming ahead of me.

**Pisces is like a circle with no corners, while Scorpio's emotional life is full of sharp edges.  
**

"So how do you know Edward?"

I was sitting backstage, a glass of water in my hand. I still couldn't handle much alcohol. Rose, Alice, and the rest of the flappers were getting in position, and I was left to watch on the sidelines. I had been quietly thinking to myself, when a blond haired girl with bubs to be jealous of sat down next to me. I studied her for a moment, for a second I was afraid she might have known me through my dad, and was here to take me back to him. But I decided that I was just being paranoid.

"Um I met him awhile ago. Do I know you?" I mumbled.

She ginned, "I wouldn't think so. The names Tanya." She didn't offer a hand, or even remotely look my way, so I sat in an awkward silence, taking a long drink of water.

"I used to be his sweetheart."

I coughed, and choked a little, "His sweetheart?"

"Yes. We met on a blind date Alice set up, went out for months. He was infatuated with me." She took a long sip out of the drink she had in her hand, it looked like rum and coke.

"So... what happened?" I squeaked. I had never thought that Edward would have had a girlfriend, but now that I thought about it, I couldn't be surprised. He was a good-looking guy, with more than enough money.

Why wouldn't he have a sweetheart? Why wouldn't he be taken?

"He wanted to walk me down the middle aisle, and I wasn't ready for it. I tell you, when Edward feels, he really feels. He was absolutely heart broken when I said no. I could tell he still felt something for me though."

I sucked in a breath, he had proposed? "Will you excuse me?"

Tanya smiled wider than she had when I had first spoke and nodded. I got up swiftly and made my way down the stairs of the stage and back into the club. As much as I loved the environment, I just wanted to go home. I let my eyes scan the crowd, and stopped at the bar. I blinked once and rubbed my eyes, the man sitting there couldn't be who I thought it was. It just couldn't be possible. But he had spotted me, and was moving towards me right at this moment. My body and my brain told me to run, go the other way, hide, do something. But my feet were planted to the ground.

He stopped in front of me; his eyes squinted in anger, "Bella? Is that you?"

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, "What do you want with me Jacob?"

He scoffed, "Your dad has been worried sick about you. We all have! We thought you were lost, or kidnapped. Or dead." his voice was cold and hard. I could feel the disappointment radiating off of him, "Come to find out, your partying in a speakeasy like some gold digger."

I went from ashamed to angry in three seconds flat. "You have no right to talk to me like that Jacob."

"I'm looking at you with my own eyes Bella! I know what I see." he grabbed my arm, "I'm taking you home."

I tried to pull back, but he was too strong. "Jacob Black! You can't treat me like some child! I _wanted_ to leave home, and I _want_ to be here. I'll be damned if I let you take away my happiness anymore than you already have."

His grip became tighter and I winced, "Jake you're hurting me!"

He started walking, and I retaliated, "Jake! I'm serious! It's not your place to tell me who to be."

A pale white hand landed on Jake's wrist "Let go. Now."

I looked up, surprised to see Edward. His voice was dark, chilling even. His eyes had turned pitch black, and he was staring at Jacob intently.

Jake's grip loosened, but he didn't let go, "I don't believe this has anything to do with you."/

"This has everything to do with me." Edward didn't back down.

Jacob looked at him long, before turning his gaze to me.

"I don't believe you Bella." With that he let go of my arm and took a step back.

I winced at the release of pressure, and my loose hand went to the top of my arm where I knew I would have a bruise tomorrow. Edward tucked me into his side and mumbled something to a guy that had been standing off to the side of him before walking fast to the closet to retrieve our coats. He was walking so fast he was almost carrying me, and I was fumbling and stumbling next to him.

**The bond they create lasts a lifetime, even if they go their separate ways. It's just too deeply embedded in the heart and soul to ever forget. Scorpio's confidence rubs off on Pisces, who then feels emboldened to follow their own dreams. The Pisces compassion shows Scorpio the way past vengeance, and a doorway to something higher. A compatible match that holds the promise of sexual intimacy, empathic understanding, profound growth and trust.  
**

I wanted to hit something. No, I wanted to hit someone.

Thank god I had been keeping a close eye on that guy, I knew he was trouble. I refrained myself when he stood and made a beeline for Bella, knowing that she would attract some guys. But when he put his hands on her...

I was beyond angry.

I grabbed my coat and thrust my arms in it before grabbing hers and sliding it on her arms. I tucked her right back into my side and was relieved when she wrapped her arms around my waist, basically letting me carry her out of there. I rushed us outside and down the street, subconsciously heading to Bakers Park. The night was chilly and dark. The stars seemed to fade into the sky, and there was a full moon shining down.

I slowed down once we got somewhere in the middle of the park, and cursed myself as I realized that Bella had been breathing hard trying to keep up with me. I sat us down at the nearest bench, and we settled into an awkward silence.

"Edward?"

Her voice was soft, and I had to look over at her.

"Are you ok?" Her eyes were a sparkling light brown. They were big and honest, and stared at me with intensity and passion that only she could convey.

I forced a smile, "I'm ok."

She nodded awkwardly and turned her body straightforward. I shook my head, what was wrong with me?

"Actually Bella... I'm not ok."

She looked at me in confusion.

I took a deep breath, "I hate that that guy hurt you. I hate that I wasn't there to protect you. I hate that every time I talk to you, I'm trying to reel my feelings in. I hate that I see you every day, and I can't tell you how I feel."

I moved a stray piece of hair from her face, "I like you Bella, I'm infatuated with you. I want you to be _mine _and mine only." I moved my hand to palm her cheek.

She was quiet, and all she was doing was staring at me. Slowly, she smiled, and leaned into my hand.

That was the only encouragement I needed. I leaned in, a cloud of strawberry champagne filled all my senses, and I got lost in the feeling. She was all I could see.

I kissed her; and the fireworks flashed.

_By the mid __**1920s**__ the typical American town was in full sexual bloom. The change came with erotic fashions, literature and movies, and an unsuspected sexual aid, the automobile.  
_


	6. Black Tie Affair

**Please Review**

**:)**

**Chapter 6**

**Moonshine**

**-Black Tie Affair-  
**

I sucked in a deep breath and took a seat in the nearest chair. Jasper had made the mistake of telling Alice about the banquet a bit too late. As a result, two days before the big night, Alice was scrambling to find Rose, herself, and I an appropriate dress to wear.

"What about this one, isn't it ritzy! You would look just perfect in this Bella!" Alice smiled and held up a mess of a dress, covered in feathers and fake pearls.

I sighed, "I told you Alice, nothing too fancy."

"Nothing fancy? Bella dear," Rose waltzed out of the dressing room, looking stunning of course. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't think you realize how important this banquet really is. We are representing all that is Cullen." She grinned and turned to the mirror to look at herself, obviously happy with what she saw.

"What is this banquet for anyway?" I shifted uncomfortably.

Alice shuffled through a few more dresses, effectively pushing another woman out of the way. "It's where men from speakeasy's all over Chicago meet to talk about whatever they think is important. It's a convention of sorts."

"An illegal convention." I snorted, and smoothed out my dress, "Why do we have to be there?" I leaned back in my chair and let my eyes roam over the abundance of dresses in front of me. It was almost too overwhelming.

"Are you kidding? Flappers always come along for the ride. As I said, we are representing our speakeasy. In a way, it's a competition." Rose ventured back into the dressing room.

Alice sighed, "It's important that we look good. And nothing here is even remotely close to okay."

Rose sighed, "I agree."

"Well... can I make a suggestion?"

They both turned to look at me, and I swallowed, suddenly embarrassed. "I remember my old maid talking about some antique shops that sell dresses that have been altered a bit. I was thinking that maybe..."

Alice gasped, "That's a brilliant idea!"

Rose frowned, "I'm confused."

Alice was already pacing the floor; "Think about it, every year it's all about who has the newest, the best, the most flashy, usually that's us. Now this year, considering the new, very special addition to the team," she turned to wink at me, "we can completely change the game. Instead of coming in the newest fashion, we can go back a couple years."

Rose's eyes lit up, "Everyone will be expecting something new, and when we come in something old, we will stand out."

Alice grinned, "We'll be different."

"Swell idea Bella."

**Invitation Only  
**

"My gosh, this right here is heaven." Emmett took a big bite out of the club sandwich Bella had made for him. Ever since they had discovered Bella's cooking, they were at my house every chance they got.

I was glad to show her off. "Do you guys still have some of that apple juice Bella made?"

I snorted, "If you haven't drank it all."

Emmett's eyes lit up, and he pushed back his chair quickly, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"Edward?"

I turned to see Bella at the doorway, slipping on her jacket. "I'm going out with Alice and Rose to that old shop I told you about. I'll be back in time to take dinner out of the oven."

I grinned. It was funny how a small statement like, "I'll be back" could make me so happy.

Jasper sighed, "Tell Alice I will be home early, will you Bella?"

She smiled softly, "Sure thing."

We both watched as she walked out of the apartment and closed the door. I turned my attention to Jasper, "Alice still not speaking to you?"

"Not a word all last night. Not a word this morning. Who knew she would be so upset?" He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You know how Alice gets. Last year she planned for this banquet three months early." Emmett came bouncing out of the kitchen, a glass of apple juice tucked in his hand.

"And all I heard about after was how jealous Gloria Bakersfield was." Jasper chuckled.

"Rick Bakersfield's wife? Isn't he the owner of that big speakeasy in the north side? He was a real shady guy, never answered any questions directly." I took a swig out of my glass of water.

"How's Bella handling all the plans for the banquet?" Emmett asked.

"To be honest I haven't told her all that much about it."

Jasper gave me a pointed look, and I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to scare her. Bella is still getting used to all of this."

"Well you can't hide things from her Edward. Nothing good comes out of that." Emmett sloppily chewed his sandwich, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I will tell her what to expect."

Both Jasper and Emmett shared a look, I sighed.

"I will."

**All Dolled Up  
**

I fastened the last curler in my hair and patted it smooth. Staring at myself in the vanity mirror, I still couldn't believe where I was. I was afraid this dream I was in with Edward was going to turn into a nightmare real quick.

Jacob Black had seen me. He knows where I am, and he knows whom I'm with. He has all the information he needs. I wasn't exactly afraid of going back to my father. No, I had expected that would have to happen one day. I was afraid for Edward. Jacob was too close with my father, who had power. The power to shut down Edward's club, and the power to ruin our lives. To add to the situation Jacob didn't look too happy when I chose Edward over him, in fact, he looked absolutely livid. I knew Jacob had always had a little crush on me, and in his head I was already his. Edward's life was in danger, because of me.

As much as I wanted to save him, I couldn't bring myself to leave.

"You look like you got your mind on something important."

I gasped and spun around to face the door. Edward was leaning on the doorframe, a small smile on his face. I blushed, "I guess I was a little caught up in my own world."

"You heading to bed?"

I thought for a moment, now might be the right time. "Can we talk?"

Edward looked surprised, "Sure Bella." He turned to walk out into the bedroom, motioning for me to follow.

He took a seat on the couch in the corner, and I sat next to him, curling into a pillow. Thankfully, he sat quietly and patiently as I gathered my thoughts.

"You... you remember that man at the club? The man who grabbed me?" I glanced at Edward; his face had gone hard.

"Can't forget him."

"His name is Jacob. Jacob Black. We grew up together." He looked surprised that I knew his name, let alone that I had grown up with the man. "His father and my father are best friends, always have been. That meant that I spent almost every waking moment with him. When my dad got into politics Jake was right behind him. After about a year of learning the business, Jake started to work for my dad. I'm afraid for you Edward." I sucked in a deep breath and stole another glance at him. He was looking steadily at my hands, watching me wring and unwrap my fingers. A nervous habit I had always had.

"I don't want Jacob to tell my dad where I am, and who I'm with. I don't want to jeopardize you and your club. Maybe it would be better if I left, before Jake tells my dad anything about you."

"You want to leave?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. Throughout my entire spiel he had been so quiet.

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "I think it would be best Edward. Something could happen..."

I heard him suck in a breath and watched him shake his head, muttering something under his breath. He stood suddenly and started pacing.

"You can't just leave Bella, you can't do that. I don't care what happens."

I stood up, "Edward... this effects more than just you and I. There are other people involved in this."

He stopped dead in his tracks, facing me, "You're right Bella. There are other people who want you here, who can't stand the thought of you leaving." He brought his hand to my face, and I shut my eyes tight. He was making this real hard for me.

"Don't go."

He was kissing me before I could even reply, and I quickly got caught up in him. All that was going on in my mind melted away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands snaked around my waist.

I guess we would weather the storm later.

**Vanity  
**

"I found Bella the perfect dress." Alice poured a spoonful of honey into her cup of tea and stirred, a wistful look on her face.

I laughed, "Didn't Bella already buy a dress that she liked?"

"Well I found one she will like better."

I snorted; Alice was a piece of work. We were sitting in the empty club, waiting for the rest of the flapper girls to show up. We were going to work on our dancing a little more before going home to get ready for the banquet.

"How long do you think it will be before Edward goes on one knee?"

I coughed, choking on my tea, "You don't think that it's a little early for that?"

The door banged open before Alice could answer my question. We could hear the loud chatter of the girls before we could see them. I sighed and set my cup down.

"Time to get to work."

Jessica waltzed in, Jane giggling on her arm.

"Ever heard of being on time?" I spat.

They both looked up, and Jessica frowned, "Didn't have your morning java Rosalie?"

"I'm not in the mood for you dumb dora's."

Angela walked in the door, and Alice danced up to her, quickly making conversation. Victoria trailed behind, talking to a new woman with blond hair. I knew we had gotten a new flapper, but I narrowed my eyes when I saw just who the new flapper was.

She caught my eye and smirked, making a bee line straight to me, "Small world huh Rosalie?"

"What are you doing here Tanya?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Atlanta's scene wasn't fast enough for me."

"I hope you can keep up here."

She smiled, and walked off to join Victoria again.

Alice walked up behind me, "Do I need to give her the bum's rush?"

"We'll see."

Alice nodded and turned to pull out a chair. She climbed on it and cleared her throat, waiting for everyone to pay attention. "Alright girls, this is last rehearsal before the banquet. Remember, we signed up for the spot between eleven forty-five and twelve. I fought hard to get that time slot; it's the busiest time of the night." Alice smiled triumphantly.

"We get to show off to the world and we'd better look damn good. We're going to be wearing that new costume I bought, so make sure to bring that along with you. Jazz said it's ok to bring a date, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble. I know you all know the dress code so I'm expecting you to look sharp."

Victoria spoke out, "Will Edward be going?"

Alice and I shared a look, "Yes Edward will be going. With Bella."

Tanya scoffed and rolled her eyes. I eyed her warily.

"Can we start now? Angela, could you play the record?"

We took our places as the music started to play.

"Five, six, five six seven eight..."

**Money Honey  
**

"Her name is Bella."

"What is that, Italian?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I told you to find out everything about her. Family history included. Didn't I tell you to get me some information?"

"I know she's Edwards girl, and I know she's going to be at the banquet. Other than that, I don't know from nothing."

"Look Victoria, I've got six thousand clams riding on this deal. The Cotton Club needs to be shut down or it's my head, so listen to me closely. Get this girl Edward's crushing on to me, and quick. It's easier to negotiate when there's a price."

"As long as I'm not the one left holding the bag."

"Baby, do this right and nobody will take the fall but Edward."

"I hope you know what your doing James. This is a big operation.

"There's too much at stake for me to back out now. Don't double-cross me."

**Fashionably Late  
**

I opened the door to see Alice and Rose on my doorstep, bright grins on their faces.

"We're here to help Bella get ready." Alice hopped through the door and went straight past me.

"So scram." Rosalie added.

I sighed and grabbed my jacket, "You guys are going to scare her away one of these days."

I walked out of the apartment and shut the door, heading towards the street to catch a cab to Jasper's, which was apparently where I was supposed to be getting ready.

The cab didn't take long, and I could already hear Emmett's boisterous voice before I reached the door. I didn't bother to knock as I walked in; I knew they wouldn't answer anyways. Jasper was sitting in a living room chair, one leg resting over the other, smoking a cigar. He was already dressed sharp in his classic black tux and bow tie.

"Ready for a long night?" I asked.

Jasper turned to me and grinned slyly, "Been looking forward to it."

"Pink, blue or yellow!" Emmett appeared around the corner, holding up three different colored bow ties.

"How about black, meat-head."

Emmett sighed and shook his head, "So original Eddie. So original."

I snorted and walked past him, heading into Jasper's closet and picking up the over sized bag I knew held my suit. Alice had insisted that she buy my suit for me, saying that she was the only one who could coordinate with Bella's dress accordingly. The suit was a midnight black, and a matching black fedora with a pale, pink ribbon sat at the bottom of the bag. It wasn't out of my comfort zone at all, which is surprising. Alice usually couldn't control herself when it came to a major event. Jasper, Emmett and I always ended up looking like clowns at a circus.

Emmet was banging on the door only a few moments later, "Edward! The limo is here! Hurry up, it takes you longer to get ready than it did Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, "Aw dry up Emmett."

The three of us headed down to the limo, and we were off to go pick up the girls.

It took them a long time to come out of the bathroom, and when I saw Bella...

I couldn't believe I waited that long.

Alice came out in an off-white dress that flowed right past her knees. The dress was covered in sparkle and beads and the shoes were higher than I had every seen any woman wear. The entire get-up was very Alice.

Rose's dress was white, and covered entirely in black lace. It hugged her body, and at her knees it flowed, black roses were pinned on the bodice of the dress. She looked sexy in a way that only Rosalie could. We could all hear Emmett's mouth hit the ground when he saw her.

But Bella... I don't think I've ever seen a woman that has looked more beautiful.

The dress alone was elegant. It was a soft baby pink, almost the same as the ribbon on the fedora I was wearing. It had an old style flair to it, I vaguely remember my mother wearing something somewhat like it when I was younger. Bella alone glowed, her face was rosy, and her skin was bright. She was easily the center of attention.

Rosalie slapped me on the back of my head, effectively breaking me out of my trance, "What's wrong with you! Go say something to her."

"Damn it Rosalie, can't I have a moment to take her in?"

"I know it's been awhile since you've entertained a female, but we generally like to be complimented by the opposite sex."

I rolled my eyes and walked away without reply, making a beeline for Bella. She was listening to Alice squeal about something, her back to me, when I came up. I put both of my hands on her waist and she jumped, wheeling around.

"Hey stranger." I smiled.

"Edward!" she laughed and rested both of her hands on my chest, steadying herself, "You scared me."

Alice smirked, "I'll just give you two some privacy."

Bella blushed and I chuckled. Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. She seemed surprised at first, but after a few seconds she relaxed, making the kiss deeper. I pulled away when out of breath, placing a soft kiss on her nose before taking a step back. I offered her my arm, and we started walking towards the front door, heading down to the limo.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I grinned, "Just because. Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

She blushed, and if possible her cheeks got even rosier, "You haven't."

"Well Bella, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Edward. You look very dapper yourself."

I opened the door to the limo where the others already were, letting Bella get in first before sliding in behind her. I placed my hand on the small of her back and relaxed into my seat. Jasper and Emmett stared at me, suggestive looks on their faces. I ignored them and turned my attention to Bella, focusing on tracing patterns on her back.

We had only been driving a couple of minutes before conversation picked up.

"Tanya better not have showed up just to start a riot."

My eye's flickered up to Rose, "Tanya's here?"

Alice scoffed, "Unfortunately. She's a new flapper, thanks to Emmett."

"Hey, Buddy just told me that he had a new flapper coming up from the south. He never told me who it would be." Emmett shrugged.

"She seemed nice enough." Bella spoke softly, but we had all heard her. We all turned to face her, and when she noticed that she had caught all of our attention she blushed.

"You've met Tanya?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it was strained, even I knew.

"Backstage, at the last show. She introduced herself to me." Bella looked down at her hands, and I knew she was hiding something.

I leaned in to whisper in Bella's ear, "What did she say to you?"

She glanced up at me, "Nothing important."

I gave her a hard look, and when she didn't say anything else I sighed and turned back to everyone else.

"Is Gloria Bakersfield going to be there!" Alice's eyes lit up and she bounced in her seat.

Jasper groaned, "I hope not."

"I want to introduce Bella to her. Make her even more jealous." Alice got a far away look in her eye.

"Jealous!" Bella was bewildered, "Why would she be jealous when meeting me."

My mouth was still close to her ear, only she could hear me, "Well you are water-proof."

I smiled when the flush of red graced her cheeks.

"I'm going to be permanently red if you keep saying things like that." She put her hand on my chest and pushed, not nearly hard enough to push me away, but I relaxed anyway and moved her hand from my chest to my lap. We sat that way for the rest of the car ride, listening to Alice chat about the upcoming event.

When we pulled up to Lovell Plaza, I was surprised to see how discreet the event was this year. There wasn't anything announcing the party whatsoever.

"Why is it so quiet?" Bella whispered.

"Well, once we get inside it'll be more of a party. Nobody wants any cops to be floating around like they would if there were lights and balloons and streamers and the whole deal."

Bella nodded in understanding and I offered her my arm. We climbed the excessive steps with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett in tow. I knocked on the intimidating doors, and waited for the bouncer to answer. A man opened the eye slot quickly, making Bella jump in surprise.

"Password." The man asked. He had a dark, monotone voice.

"Don't you know who we are! Password my ass..." Emmett scoffed.

The eye slot closed, seconds later the doors were opened, and we all shuffled inside.

"Is that you Cullen?" The man that answered the doors stepped into view.

"Well... if it isn't Dave Ambers!" Emmett laughed and clapped the man on the back, "We came to party!"

Dave laughed before turning to the rest of us. He went down the line, shaking hands and kissing fists when needed. He paused when he got to Bella, "And who's this?"

I wrapped my arm around hers tighter, "Bella." I gave him a hard look, "Bella this is Dave. He's a real cake-eater."

Dave smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, "Just a label."

She gave a small smile, "Charmed."

He stood up straight and shifted his gaze to me, "The party's straight through those doors."

"Got any trouble yet?" Jasper asked.

"Nope. Copacetic for now."

Alice rushed pass me, dragging Jasper behind her. "Well what are we waiting for!"

Bella leaned in to whisper to me, "Come on Edward. Everything will be fine."

I could only hope.

**Champagne  
**

Lovell Plaza was one of the most amazing banquet halls I had ever been to. I had gone to a lot of events with my dad, but there was nothing like this. There was gold everywhere; on the tables, on the walls, the chairs were gold, the wine flutes were gold, the chandelier had gold accents, even the dance floor was glittering. It reminded me of a queen's hall.

There were many women and couples already on the dance floor, you could hear men yelling, "Get hot! Get hot!" to the flappers on the floor.

I was so glad I had found Edward, so glad that I had a chance to see this life.

"This is amazing!"

Edward laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

Alice bounced up to me, Rose in hand, "Come on Bella! We're going to go scope out the place."

I looked up to Edward, and he smiled and he nodded in encouragement. I reluctantly let go of his hand and linked arms with Alice and Rose. Alice, of course, took the lead and dragged us over to a table full of women. There were about five of them, all with long legs and a calm, cool look on their abnormally beautiful faces. When we approached they all looked up at the same time, and smiled the same smile. The girls looked strangely familiar, like they had come straight from a painting.

"Alice baby, is that you?" A girl with short brown hair, smiled brightly, "It's been too long."

"In the flesh."

"Your still looking gorgeous Rosie, when's it goanna end?" A girl with soft blond hair took a long sip of champagne, her eyes trained on Rose.

"I was born this way, and I'm going to stay this way baby doll."

An exotic girl with black hair and blue eyes spoke next, "What are you wearing? And here I thought we would finally get to be the bells of the ball, but you show up looking like that. You never do disappoint." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"You like?" Alice twirled, "Bella picked them out." she gestured to me, "She the Real McCoy."

All five pairs of eyes flickered to me.

"Bella? She new?" the brunette asked.

Rose smiled and nodded, "She's Edward's sweetheart," they all looked surprised but Rose just smiled to herself and kept talking, "Bella this is Frances, Elizabeth, Louise, Nellie, and Madeline. Girls, this is Isabella.

"Um, call me Bella." There was a pregnant pause, and I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

Frances, a short strawberry blond, stood, strut her way to me and threw her hand out, "Glad to meet the doll that could capture Eddie's heart."

I smiled gratefully and took her hand. She gently pulled me over to their table, "Come on girls, looks like we got a lot to talk about."

Madeline patted the chair next to her and I sat down, Alice and Rose in tow.

"So, Bella," Nellie put her head in her hands, tilting her head to look at me, "Tell me about it."

**Ice  
**

"Have another drink Edward, this is a celebration!" Richard poured me another glass from the bottle of champagne on the table. I glanced at it and picked it up, taking a drink before turning my attention back to the crowd.

"Looks like he's got something on his mind." Walter laughed.

"Must be looking for Bella, huh Edward?" Emmett bellowed. I shot him a look, could nothing be private anymore?

The men at the table made a big ruckus, all yelling and talking over each other.

"Who's this Bella?" Fred leaned across the table in interest.

I smirked and took another long drink of champagne, not bothering to answer him.

"Bella's just this girl Edward's set his sights on." Jasper busied himself with opening another bottle.

"She pretty?" Michael asked.

I rolled my eyes; these men all had one-track minds. "She's gorgeous."

They all yelled and talked over each other again, and I took that moment to push back form the table and stand, "In fact, I think I'm going to go find her now."

Emmett stood, "We'll come. She's probably with the rest of the girls anyway."

I nodded and turned, making my way to the girl's usual table, the men all trailing behind me. I smiled as soon as I saw her, she was laughing with Elizabeth over a glass of champagne. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, I heard her gasp in surprise.

"Why hello Edward, you're looking quite dapper." Elizabeth smiled.

"How come you never tell me that?" Michael pulled out a chair from another table and sat it next to her.

"Maybe if you looked it I could tell ya."

"Why Nellie, you're looking spiffy." Richard kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not going home with ya Rich." She rolled her eyes.

"Walter, where ya been?" Louise waved him over from the other side of the table.

"Miss me already huh doll?" Walter winked.

"How could anyone miss you?" Jimmy sat down next to Madeline, and she promptly hit him on the chest.

"Your supposed to be hooked on me Jimmy."

"Maddie, my eyes are for no one else." She smiled.

Frances scoffed, "Anyone else about ready to upchuck? I haven't heard this much sap since..."

Fred kissed her square on the lips, interrupting her, "Since our anniversary? " He finished for her.

"Wait, you all know each other?" Bella asked.

I took a chair from another table, and sat down between her and Alice, "I see you've already met the girls. This is Fred, Michael, Walter, Richard and Jimmy. They're the owners of a speakeasy in the south part of town."

"And you must be the beautiful Bella." Michael leaned back in his chair, and took a cigar out of his pocket.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Bella giggled and hiccuped.

The conversation at the table continued, but I only wanted to talk to Bella.

I took her hand in my own, "How's your night so far?"

"Perfect." she took a sip of champagne and hiccuped again.

My eyes narrowed in on her drink, "I thought you didn't drink."

She grinned, "You never told me there was alcohol as good as this."

"Well I'm glad you like it." I gently took the glass out of her hand, "But how many glasses have you had?"

"I think that's my fourth, maybe fifth? I was just about to order another one, would you like one?" she swayed in her seat.

"I think you'd better stick to water."

She pouted and I laughed. I leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth. She gave a little smile and turned when Frances called her name. I had been a little afraid to bring Bella, thinking that she would be uncomfortable with the people here, but she was blending in better than I was.

"She's full of surprises isn't she?"

I turned in my seat to see Alice staring at me, a glint in her eye. I took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm glad I found her Alice."

"You should be. She's too good for you." Alice laughed.

I wanted to say something smart back, but hey, she was right.

_I've always wanted to do a really fun event. It's kind of all in fun, 1920s style.  
-Melinda Gilpin_


	7. Dance The Night Away

**Chapter 7**

**Moonshine**

**- Dance the Night Away-  
**

You know how when you're younger, you always dream about what you want your life to be like? You want to be a superhero, or a policeman, or a beauty queen. You want to grow up and meet a boy that looks exactly like Prince Charming. You want a dame that can bake pies and cakes as swell as your mom can. I used to sit at my mother's vanity, try on all of her ostentatious jewelry, and put on all her expensive make-up. I would imagine that I was a princess, the highest kind of royalty in my eyes.

My mom always found me with lipstick smothered on my face, and her heavy necklaces on my neck. I remember her walking up behind me, a soft smile on her face. She would always lean over and put her arms on my shoulders, I could smell the thick scent of her Chanel perfume hovering around her.

"Bella..." she would softly say in my ear, "This color is completely wrong on you."

I would burst out into giggles, reach for another color and push it into her hands, "How about this one?"

She would smile, grab a tissue to wipe my face off, and spend the next hour dolling me up. I used to sit and tell her stories about how when I grew up I was going to marry a prince and become a queen. I would have a castle and a stable and an entire kingdom.

"Well what does this prince look like?" She would ask. I would always answer with the standard; he's tall, dark, and handsome.

Thinking back, I never thought I would actually find my prince.

"Bella…?" I hummed and looked up to eyes greener than the grass in Ireland, and smiled; my prince.

"You feel okay?" He offered his arm out to me, "You seem a little out of it." He helped me stand.

I grinned, "Copacetic. Just a bit overwhelmed is all."

He nodded, "It is a bit much." He started pulling my arm towards the dance floor, "Dance with me."

I couldn't dance, I never could. "Alice and Rose may be light on their feet but this dame isn't Edward." I planted my feet down and tried to resist his pull but it was helpless, I could never resist him.

"Oh please Bella. All this dame needs is a man that can lead." He pulled me past several couples, including Rose and Emmett, until we were in the very middle of the dance floor.

He held out my arm, and smoothed out my palm, stroking my thumb with his, "Just relax."

He started moving me around, right foot back, left foot front. I kept on stumbling over my own two feet, and was getting more and more frustrated. I accidently stepped on his foot and he grimaced.

I stopped and looked down, "Edward, I can't do this." He laughed and I frowned, "Really Edward, I can't."

His chuckles died down as he used his index finger to tilt my head up and look at him. "I want you to relax Bella." He moved both of his hands to my neck "Just relax and trust me."

He took his hand and spun me in a circle, "Close your eyes, stop thinking, and just let me lead."

He pulled me back to him, flush close to his chest, and started moving again. Skeptically, I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his shoulder. The song switched to something slower, and Edward starting humming in my ear. We were quietly moving in a circle, and to my surprise I was moving quite gracefully.

"Edward?"

He hummed, "Yes?"

"Level with me, will you?"

He pulled back to look at me, and nodded in all seriousness.

"This is only the beginning right?"

I wasn't talking about the party or about our dancing, and he knew that.

He smiled and pulled me back to him, "Absolutely."

**Charleston  
**

The party was really starting to pick up; the lights had been dimmed, the music was getting louder and more upbeat. The gals were talking about some new fashion in Brazil where the girls wore snakes around their necks, and I was bored. I felt a big hand travel from my knee up my thigh and smiled; Emmett. He continued making a path from my leg to my waist while I scoped out the place.

Alice and Jasper were sitting at another table. Alice finally decided to forgive him and was now sitting in his lap, helping him play a game of poker and occasionally pulling a drag off his cigarette.

Edward and Bella were out on the dance floor, looking pretty cozy.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Bored yet doll?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded, "You read my mind."

Edward twirled Bella around, catching both my and Emmett's eye.

"Those two are good together, and Edward has the biggest crush on her. Almost makes me sick," His hand made another lap on my leg.

"Oh please," I grinned at him, "You're just a big-talker. I know you're a sap on the inside."

He laughed hard, making his hazel eyes sparkle, "Whatever makes you happy Rosie."

I leaned over and stole the fedora off of his head, tipping it onto my own, "Emmett, We're here at a swanky party, drinking champagne, and putting on the Ritz. So why am I bored?"

He gave me a long sultry look and stood up, softly pushing my hand away from my arm. He winked at me and left... disappearing into the crowd of dancing broads and cigar smoke. I smiled and tipped his hat a little more over my eyes, he was going to make me find him. This was something we always ended up doing, a little game we played that always ended up…

More than well.

I stood from the table and followed the path that he took into the dance floor. It was big pavilion, I knew, but I always found him.

**Foxtrot  
**

I laughed and breathed more into Jasper's shirt. He smelled of whiskey and spice; like he always did. We were playing a game of poker, and occasionally I would help him, but mostly I just sat in his lap, and played with his collar. He had taken his tux jacket off and set it onto my shoulders, and I was unbelievably comfortable in a cloud of smoke and warmth and Jasper.

"Jasper?" I turned his collar nimbly between my fingers.

"Yeah doll?"

"I heard you boys talking earlier, about more security in the club. Why?" I let my fingers dance up and down his neck.

He smiled tightly and pursed his lips, "Curiosity killed the cat Alice."

"One of its other eight lives brought it back again." I shot right back.

He rolled his eyes at me and threw more chips into the pot, "Nothing major Alice, Edward is just paranoid. You know how he is. There's been some other clubs shutting out around The Cotton Club and he wants the club to be secure."

I frowned, "You think the club's going to be shut down?"

He raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment. He rummaged through his cards and put them out on the table, "Royal Flush."

The guys groaned and grumbled and threw in their cards. Jasper shifted me on his lap so he could scoop up all the money in the pot. "Do you?"

"I doubt it. We know every bull on the force. Nobody in the gov has ever set foot in The Cotton Club at night. And the ones that do are drinking right along with the rest of them."

He shuffled through the stack of money he just won, several hundred-dollar bills were neatly tucked into it, "Well whatever it is, the police are getting closer." He gave the wad of dough to me and I stuffed it down my bra, making his eyes glaze over for a second," Edward just wants to make the necessary precautions."

I nodded in understanding and glanced up towards the dance floor. Bella and Edward were visible; she was standing on his feet and holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Despite the grimace she got on her face every time Edward spun her and she damn near lost her balance, she was positively glowing. Edward was no different; he was smiling and laughing and just… genuine. Jasper followed my eyes to where they were dancing "She makes him happy."

"She really does. It's refreshing." I fished in Jasper's pocket for another ciggy and pushed myself off of his lap, "Well, time to go put on my glad rags." I pushed the cigarette in my mouth and leaned over so he could light it for me, "We got the last spot of the night."

Jasper smirked, "Got to end the show with a bang."

"Bada bing, bada boom." I winked at him and he laughed, "Tell Rose if she comes back she needs to get to the dressing room ASAP."

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon," He dragged his words out with that sexy southern drawl of his and I momentarily had a vision of me and him in the coat closet, "Looks like Emmett is mysteriously missing as well."

I blew a puff of cigarette smoke, rolled my eyes and mumbled, "No class." I may have been thinking about it but I had the decency to wait until we weren't busy before I drug Jasper out of the room with another bottle of whiskey. Sighing, I turned and walked through the heavy crowd. If I could at least find one of the girls, I would have someone to talk to as I changed.

"Alice! Is that you!" The voice was high and snooty and scratchy and just everything I hated… and I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around quickly, "Gloria Bakersfield! You look great honey!

Hah, that's a crock of bull.

**Waltz  
**

I spun her around another time, and she laughed, "Edward." She turned back to face me and tried to steady herself, "I'm getting dizzy."

I put my hands back on her waist, "I like spinning you."

She sighed happily and put her arms back on my shoulders, "I've always dreamed about this."

"What?" I looked around at the band and the lights, "About dancing at a swanky illegal party? Some dreams Bella."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me, making her nose curl up. She was so beautiful.

"No silly. I've always dreamed about enjoying life with a guy I love."

My eyes were wide, and I wasn't sure if I had heard her right, "You love?"

She blushed and tucked her face into my shoulder, managing to mumble a small yes. I don't know why I couldn't say it back right away, this girl was my life. I couldn't think about anybody else but her, and it seemed ridiculous to even think about wanting anyone else in my life. Just the fact that she said it first made me shocked and ecstatic.

"I love _you _Bella." I whispered, my lips brushing her ear.

She giggled and pulled back, and we both enjoyed the moment.

"So, how did you get to be so wonderful?"

I laughed loudly, not caring who was around, "My parents I guess. I may not talk to them much anymore, but I can't take away the credit. My mother raised me to be a gentleman, and my pop set a good example."

She nodded and thought for another moment, "Why is it you don't talk to them anymore? I'm sure they would understand your lifestyle, seeing how successful you are. You're an employer that gives many people a stable job, and you're a nice guy. People love the club _and_the restaurant."

I smiled brightly, "You're too sweet Bella. You see the world through blind eyes."

The lights went out, save for a couple, and the crowd gasped and jumped in excitement. Bella jumped in my arms, and held on a little tighter, "What's going on?"

"The show is about to start." I took her arm and pulled her towards the stage where tables were set up. I went to the area we always went to, where Emmett and Jasper were already sitting.

"Jingle Bells!" Emmett exclaimed and patted the seat next to him. She pulled away from me and went to go sit, happily joking with him. I took a seat between Jasper and her, "I see you found a table in the first row."

"Alice would castrate me if we sat anywhere else." He laughed as he puffed his cigar, "She stole my hat and my jacket because she was so sure I was going to be the only man without it, and she was so sure that she would be able to spot me easier."

"Hmm… I don't expect anything less from Alice." I crossed my leg over the other.

"That woman is crazy and unpredictable, but I love her. You know?"

I looked wistfully at Bella. She was laughing at one of Emmett's dumb antics.

"I know what you mean."

Jasper gave both Bella and me a long look before nodding and turning to watch the girls that were first to take the stage.

"This is so much fun." Bella whispered in my ear and I smiled, relieved she was happy.

**Tango  
**

"I don't care if we're the last ones on stage, every girl better have her hair and face done by the end of act three!" I heard Alice yelling as I casually strolled in to our part of the dressing room, smoothing down my hair and dress.

Victoria was the first person I had the pleasure of seeing, "You're late."

"Who asked you?" I shot back.

I walked around her and made my way straight to the back, where the vanity I used every year was. Everyone in the biz knew that that vanity was my property, whether my name was on it or not.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Wow Rose, I'm surprised you decided to show up." Alice smirked at me in the mirror as she saw me walking up behind her; she was putting the final touches on her overly dramatic make-up.

I laughed, "Don't blame me for being busy Alice."

"You mean _getting _busy!" Angela piped up from behind the dressing curtain.

Little spouts of laughter were heard all around the dressing room. I sighed and casually walked over to the dress rack, pushing a few dresses out of the way so I could find mine.

"I haven't seen Edward anytime tonight."

I looked up to see Tanya on the other side; her arms were leaning on the bar for support. She was already in costume, and she looked pretty. Not as pretty as the Cullen girls, but pretty.

"Bella's probably got him all tied up." I gave her a pointed look.

She looked down at her hands, "It's not like Edward to be all about one doll. He's usually shooting the breeze with the best of us."

I thumbed through a couple more dresses and finally found mine. Pulling out the dress, I looked her straight in the eye, "He's different than when you knew him Tanya. What you remember as his usual has completely changed."

I decided to walk away then, not wanting anything to heat up.

I took a seat at the vanity next to Alice and began to work on my face, starting with the powder on the table. Alice looked at Tanya, and then me in the mirror, "What did she want?"

"She wanted some info." I swiped the powder brush across my face.

Alice turned completely to me then, "About?"

"Who do you think?" I frowned, "I hope she's not going to start something." I put the powder brush down and reached for the blush.

"I'm not sure she's going to Rose. She just wants to know how he's doing, what he's up to. She just wants… closure."

"Bushwa!"

She turned to me, eyebrows up. I ignored her expression and reached for the shadow stick next, meaning to re-touch my eyes. "Edward doesn't owe her anything. _We _don't owe her anything. Tanya doesn't deserve any feedback."

Alice turned back to the mirror, "I suppose."

"Act one on deck! Act one!" Billy the stage manager yelled into the dressing room.

I balked, "Act one! Alice! It's only Act one?"

She laughed giddily, "No sense in wasting time Rosalie. Besides, we have some more time to practice and get things perfectly perfect."

"You insane woman! We are Act eighteen! That's almost an hour Alice," I frowned, "I could have had more time with Emmett."

"Oh Rose," she rolled her eyes, "you'll see him after."

Angela took a seat on the other side, "After isn't soon enough."

I smirked, "See? Angela understands."

Alice lightly smacked my arm, "You don't think I want to see Jasper? Of course I do. But the longer he has to wait to see me the better the sex."

Angela's mouth fell open, "My god Alice! Can you be any more blunt?" There was a silent moment, before we all broke out into laughter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I know that Alice was looking for a place to jazz, and there's a clear spot in the corner over there." Jessica appeared and pointed to the spot she was talking about.

Angela thanked her as she left, while Alice turned to me with pouty eyes and lips "Are we practicing or not Rose?"

I put the final touches on my face and grabbed my dress, heading for the changing wall, "Why is it you always get your way?"

**Lindy Hop  
**

We were sitting at the table, watching the dancers represent their very own speakeasies. The girls on stage would jump and glide and just… move. I found myself getting more and more jealous. Grace had never been a strong point, I'm not even sure I had any.

"I can almost see the wheels turning in that pretty little head."

I shivered and smiled, "Are you even watching?"

He shook his head no, and picked up a piece of stray hair, twirling it around his finger, "I've been distracted."

I turned my head and my nose almost brushed his. I jumped a little in surprise and lightly slapped his chest, "Edward. Pay attention."

His nose traced my cheekbone, "I am paying attention Bella."

I resisted the urge to have my eyes roll back in my head, some smooth-talker he was, "I _mean_ pay attention to the entertainment."

His lips took place of his nose, and he was slowly making his way down my neck, "You are my entertainment."

He placed a wet kiss on my jugular and blew on it, making me giggle and shiver all over again. "I can't be more exciting than the show Edward."

He pulled back and looked in my eyes, all playfulness gone, "You really think that?"

I blushed, confirming his thoughts. He put his hand over my own and held it tight, using his other to motion around the over-sized ballroom, "You're more important to me than any of this."

He stared into my eyes with his own, not giving me a chance to look away. Not that I would anyway, I couldn't. I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, showing him that I felt the same. He smiled as I pulled away, happy that I understood. He kept his hold on my hand, but was sweet enough to turn away to watch the show, leaving me in my own thoughts.

I had never been good with tender moments; I usually shied away from them. On my first date I had completely avoided the kiss on the doorstep, and actually ran inside, not even bothering to say goodbye. But that was Mike Newton, the 'golden boy' of the neighborhood. His parents used to come over and talk with my father. Charlie thought he was a "fine boy" with "wonderful morals". He spent the entire evening trying to feel me up.

Jasper leaned over, "The girls are up next."

The curtains opened up, and the musicians stared playing some slow moving music. As the girls danced their way on stage, the music was got faster.

And boy, were those girls hot.

"Alice, I have to say I think that's the best performance I ever did see." I leaned up against the door of the dressing room and looked in. All the girls were sitting in a circle, talking about the dance and if they had messed up or not.

"Bella!" Her eyes lit up when she saw me, it felt nice to know that Edward's family accepted me so well, "You're just saying that." She scrambled to her feet and flitted towards me, arms wide open for a hug.

"No really, you girls are swell. I wish I had the gams you girls have got."

"You do Bella; you just have no clue on how to use them." Rose appeared behind right Alice, putting her hand on my own. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

I linked arms with the both of them, "I can't exactly argue with that."

I was pushed into a plush chair, and they both took a seat across from me.

"How's Edward treating you?" Rose crossed one leg over the other, and I blushed. She really was blunt and just… intimidating. I had a feeling that I would always feel that way towards her.

"Very well."

Alice's laugh twinkled throughout the room, "I see that Jasper heeded my warning and sat in the front." She winked at me.

"I had nothing to do with that Alice. The boy just loves you too much."

She was positively glowing.

"Speaking of love, I'm going to go find Emmett and finish what he started." Rose stood and twirled around on one heel, marching out the door.

"Do I want to know what she's talking about?" I grimaced; way too much information.

Alice shook her head, and got up along with her, trailing her out the door.

I got up to follow, but was interrupted.

"Bella! Come here!" Yet another hand latched onto my arm and pulled me somewhere else. I could get tired of being a rag doll. Looking up I saw Angela's bright brown eyes dragging me away, "How did I do? Was Ben out there, did he see me?" She was much calmer than Alice, and a little easier to talk to than Rosalie. More like…me.

"Yes he was there, and by the way, his eyes were trained on you the entire time. I'd say you did very well." I laughed as she blushed. She walked me to her corner of the dressing room and we sat down.

"Don't tell me things like that; it just makes me more nervous to see him."

"I know how you feel."

Looking around, I saw plenty of pretty girls. I thought about Edward, and what he would think of all of them. Girls like these surrounded him every day of his life. I knew how much I meant to him, but I couldn't help but compare. My bottom lip was much fuller than my top lip, and my eyes were a little closer together than most. I was just different.

Some of them were brunette with long curly locks, slender frames, and glowing hazel eyes. Some girls were far more exotic; with short jet-black bobs and glowing green eyes; big hips and tiny waists. There was a fair share of all American girls with taut bodies, blond hair and electric blue eyes.

There was one particular girl that caught my eye. I could remember meeting her, but couldn't remember her name. She was staring straight at me, with a despondent look on her face. I wouldn't have paid any attention to it, if it hadn't been for the look in her eyes. Like she knew something I didn't. A wave of trepidation passed over me; I felt so uneasy. I tore my eyes away, but I couldn't shake the feeling. Something wasn't right.

**The Shimmy  
**

"Stop sulking Edward, Bella will be back soon enough." Alice turned her body to me, and let the others go on with their conversation.

"I'm not sulking Alice. Forgive me if I'm not as energized as the rest of you." I rolled my eyes.

She rolled her eyes right back at me, "Don't try to run that bull with me. If this had been a year ago you would either be searching the dance floor for a dame to tame or be completely engaged in this fascinating conversation."

I stared at her with nothing to say, only because I knew she was completely right.

She patted my shoulder, "I'm glad you're not that guy anymore. He was a real kill-joy."

I swatted her hand away, but smiled in appreciation.

"Go get her; she's in the dressing room."

I complied and stood up without a word.

I found her just as she was coming out of the dressing room, and whisked her away from the rest of the girls coming out with her.

"Edward! I was going to accompany Angela to go find Ben." She nodded towards Angela but never took her eyes off of mine.

"It's okay Bella. I think I see him." She winked at me and stepped around us; gliding through the crowd towards him.

"I guess you have no choice but to come with me." I arched my eyebrows and she laughed lightly.

Linking my arm with her own, we slowly started walking towards the dance floor.

"I just think they are so cute together." I looked down at her, she had a warm smile, and was staring off at the path Angela took, "Angela is a sweet girl. She's shy but funny, smart too. Ben is almost the same, save for a couple traits. They both want the same white picket fence dream, but they don't have any expectations of each other. They know what they want in life."

We made it to the dance floor and I slowly spun her around to the pace of the music.

"What do you want in life?" I asked; whispering in her ear.

I felt her smile on my shoulder, "I think I'm pretty content right now."

"Mm, really? No regrets?"

"Hmm… let me think about it."

I pulled back and looked at her in surprise. She was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, and I felt myself relax. She stood up on her toes and kissed my chin, "Just joshing."

I grinned mischievously and quickly spun her out and dipped her, making her scream in surprise, "Very funny Bella." I pulled her back up to me and we continued dancing in our little circle.

"But in all seriousness, I'm happy to have gotten lost and wandered to you."

I leaned down and kissed each eyelid, and then kissed her nose, "You are my life now."

She stared at me, acknowledging and judging and taking in and letting out.

"You never really liked to dance with me Edward."

I froze immediately, and Bella strained to look over my shoulder. Of course she was here, at just the wrong time.

"You remember me don't you Bella?"

She walked around so she could stand next to us, and smiled, "We met just the other day."

Bella pursed her lips and nodded, "How could I forget?"

She nodded and turned to me, "I know you didn't forget me Edward."

I gripped Bella's waist tighter and closed my eyes, she couldn't be here, back in my life. Not when everything was going so well for me, not when I was so happy.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" my voice was as cold as steel; she had to know I wasn't playing her game.

"That's no way to talk to me, "I could hear the smile in her voice drift away and I squeezed my eyes tighter. I was slowly falling into her trap like I always did, whether I wanted to or not. There was a long pause before I felt Bella's smooth small fingers smoothing out my face. I opened my eyes for her and she stared at me worriedly, "I'm going to go get something to drink. Alright? Will you be alright?"

I didn't loosen my grip because I didn't want her to go, but then again, I didn't want her to be here when I talked to Tanya.

"Alright. Get me something strong?" I stared at her, not letting her even move until she saw the apologetic look I had. What a better way to ruin the moment.

She stood there and studied my face for a moment before nodding. She turned to Tanya and smiled before stepping around her and disappearing towards the bar. I took no time to express how I felt, "I don't want you here Tanya, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you."

She rolled her eyes, "Drop the snarky remarks Edward, I don't see why we can't talk."

"You know damn well why we can't talk."

She sighed and took a step closer to me, making me take a step back, "I'm not going to hurt you Edward, jeez."

"I don't trust you. And I have no reason too."

She took a deep breath and stood still, " I just think we both have things to say, and that they should be said."

She didn't look to be enjoying this anymore than I was, "I guess that's fair."

She nodded, and looked around. At the floor, the ceiling, some people, back at the ceiling; everywhere but me. She was trying to stall. "So Edward, Bella seems nice."

"I don't think this has anything to do with Bella, Tanya." I snapped.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I'm just saying, you seem to have moved on rather quickly."

"It's been four months."

"We were together for a year and a half."

"What do you want me to do Tanya!" People around us stopped to look for a few seconds, but I paid no mind, "Do you honestly expect me to be crushing on a girl who took all of my trust and threw it away."

She was getting angrier, "No Edward. But you could at least have some respect and not just go after the next available doll!"

"I know we were engaged, and I still love you. I cared very deeply for you Tanya. I wish you were with me, and we never had broken apart. Is that what you want me to say?"

She didn't even have the chance to respond. There was a crash of glass on the floor, little shards and spouts of alcohol were spread everywhere. I turned around quickly, only to see long mahogany locks and pale creamy skin disappearing into the crowd that had gathered.

I stared after her, too stunned to move, too surprised to go after her. This night was taking a very bad turn.

Tanya shook her head and walked more towards me, glass crunched under her heels, "You never seem to say the right thing."

**The Blues  
**

I wiped my face with the end of my dress, seemingly the hundredth time. Black dramatic eye make-up came off onto it, and I took a deep breath. After hearing Edward… say what he said, I had to find refuge. Somewhere dark and just, safe. Safe from all of the questioning eyes and the pity stares and the bright lights and the happy couples.

I remember when I was little, about five or six; I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. I remember getting out of bed and slowly walking down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone up. I had to go past the living room to get to the kitchen, and I remember having to stop because I heard yelling. My mother… my mom was bawling. Crying so hard and so loud. I peeked around the corner and saw that my dad was just standing there, emotionless. He didn't reach out for her; he didn't even put a simple hand on her shoulder. It was almost like he didn't care. I knew he had never been one for words or sentiments, but that.. that sight just shattered me.

Deep down in my heart I knew Edward wasn't like that. He had a heart, emotions, and feelings. I knew he couldn't stand to hear me cry.

I don't know what was making me silly; I only heard half of their conversation. It seemed like Edward had moved on. It felt like it.

But to know that the reason he always wanted to know what Tanya said to me, and why he didn't want me to talk to her, was only because he didn't want me to find out the truth about them, hurt me deeply.

I know why he did it. But it hurt like no other.

I sniffed and wiped my face again, tired of the tears. Just tired in general.

"Bella? Why… is that you?"

My head jerked up to see the fiery red head, the same woman that had been in the dressing room. Her name escaped me, but her face… it was just so familiar.

"It's me, Victoria. Why are you here all in your lonesome?"

Victoria. The name brought back some memories, of when Edward first introduced us, but they went farther than that. I knew her from somewhere else, farther back in time.

"Hello Victoria." I tried to smile, but it came out just wobbly and fell right off, "If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone right now." I struggled to get to my feet, and wipe off the dust on my dress.

I looked back at her face, and struggled to remember. It was so hard to see, as I was in a dark hallway behind the ballroom. I vaguely remember Alice telling me about how it was a fire exit that led to the back alley. It was the perfect place to run if the cops stormed the joint, because no one would be able to see you.

I strained my eyes, just trying to see. I looked back at Victoria, and got a good look at her face. I remembered where I had seen her; the memories came flooding into my brain. When my dad worked at the police station, there was a wall with wanted posters posted all over it. I remember looking at one, it was a fiery red head with glowing cat eyes. I remember thinking, "She's so young to be on a wanted wall. And so pretty." My dad had seen who I was looking at and told me to be careful.

She was wanted for murder.

I snapped out of my memories and looked back up to a woman with fiery red hair, and glowing cat eyes. Victoria.

"I don't think we should leave a doll like you alone." My eyes snapped towards another voice. It was a man's; low and scratchy. I could tell a thousand cigarettes had gone through his lungs.

The same feeling of trepidation spread throughout my body, only now it was burning like wildfire. I was in trouble… so much trouble.

I couldn't see the man; it was too dark… much too dark. "Why don't you come with me Bella? I won't hurt you, if you're good."

I shook my head no, and backed up into the wall.

No, no, no, no, no.

"Edward." I said it loud and clearly.

The man laughed, "Edward can't help you now."

I shook my head again, "Edward!" Louder. Clearer.

He grunted, angry now, and trudged toward me, "I see you're going to make this hard."

"Edward!"

He grabbed me with rough calloused hands, gripping my arms tight, "Shut up! Shut up if you know what's good for you."

"EDWARD!"

The last thing I remember were his eyes. They were bright; a steel cold blue. Chilling almost.

Distrustful.  
Deceiving.  
Murderous.

**Blackout.**


	8. Lost At Sea

There is an update on my blog if you'd like to know why I have have been absent :)**  
**

**Moonshine**

**Chapter 8**

**-Lost At Sea-  
**

Wet pavement and the faint smell of kerosene were the first things that I was aware of. There was a dull buzzing in my ear, I couldn't feel anything, and I was desperately trying to open my eyes… desperately trying to climb out of the abyss.

I found the strength to lift my head and move my neck around, wincing when I both heard and felt my neck crack. I was slowly starting to comprehend my surroundings as my senses started to come back. The sound of some unknown liquid dripping onto the floor echoed. It was cold and the silk of the beautiful dress Alice had bought for me was gliding over my skin, doing nothing to keep me warm. I tried to stretch the rest of my body, but wasn't able to move anything. Both my hands and my feet were bound together tightly with scratchy, thick, rope. Finding the will to force my eyes open, I blinked several times, taking in my surroundings even further. Large, white boxes were lined up along the walls; giant mirrors that belonged in a rundown carnival's funhouse were set up in random places. From the looks of things I was in a warehouse somewhere. Sun was shining through the windows high above me, and a beam of light hit my eyes. I squinted; it felt like my own interrogation spotlight. I suddenly became aware of a dull pain buzzing in the back of my skull, making it hard for me to concentrate. It felt like a ten-ton brick had hit me. I struggled to move my hand so I could feel any bumps on my head, but the roped were bound like steel.

I had to get out.

There was one exit; big doors that must have been made for delivery trucks. There was a chain running along the door and a giant lock attached it. Panic rushed through me, and I thrashed against the ropes even more looking for another exit, somewhere… anywhere.

A lone tear run down my cheek, followed by many others, before I was practically sobbing. At that moment I knew the situation I was in.

I had been kidnapped.

There was no one to be seen.

No food, no water.

I was bound around my hands and ankles.

Someone out there is out to get me, and possibly Edward. If Edward were hurt, there would be no point in escaping. Not that I had any chance of that. The worst part about it all…

I was locked in.

**Sirens  
**

I walked briskly, spotting my target and making a beeline for it. I didn't stop for any of the hands that were grabbing on my tux, I just continued walking. I ran my hand through my hair for the fiftieth time and came to a stop at the table. I brought my palm down on Emmett's broad shoulder, making him turn to me in surprise.

"I can't find Bella."

His happy smile wavered, and he made to stand up, "Edward? Are you okay buddy?" He must have noticed the panic written on my face.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair again, "Didn't you hear me? Bella's missing."

"No need to be so snappy Edward," Rosalie waved her arm at me, "I'm sure she's just in the bathroom or something." She turned back to inspecting her nails, not giving a care in the world. It must be good to have an on-off switch on emotion.

I huffed, and shifted my weight. Bella had disappeared after hearing my conversation with Tanya, and I couldn't blame her. I was going to tell her eventually. Tanya was just a gal I used to run with; my past with her was over. Life with Bella was the bee's knees. But it was too late for that now.

"Are you okay Edward? What happened? I thought you guys were having a swell time?" Alice leaned over the table, her brows furrowed in concern. Alice… I will be forever grateful for her, always the one to spot my adversity.

I looked at the ceiling, the ground, and the wall… anywhere but at the curious faces staring at me, "She overheard me talking to Tanya, and now she's spilt." I didn't even look up.

After a long moment of silence, Jasper stood from the table, "We'll all spread out and help look for her.  
Make sure you girls check the bathrooms and all…"

Alice appeared by my side, "I'll find you a little later Rosie; I'm going to help this cat out for a little bit." She said as she hooked her arm with mine.

Rosalie stared at the two of us for a moment before reluctantly nodding and stalking off. Emmett looked at her wistfully before taking off in a whole different direction. Alice steered us toward the area with the bar and poker tables, and I let her drag me on.

"What did Bella hear?" She mumbled. I looked around, sort of stalling, mostly looking for Bella.

"She heard me say that I had been cuffed to Tanya, and that I still have feelings for her. I don't anymore, honest." She was silent, and I didn't say anything more.

Her little hand tightened on my arm, "You must have known this was going to happen Edward."

I groaned, "No I didn't know! I expected to have a swell night with that gorgeous, loving, too-good-for- me girl, and then go home and spend the rest of my copacetic life with her."

There was yet another break of silence again as we got closer and closer to the bar. "You're really crushing on this girl, aren't you?"

"I love her." The words came out before I could even think about it. Alice didn't seem the least bit surprised; she just smiled knowingly as we continued on. Alice knew everything, sometimes before you even knew it yourself.

We came to the bar and I strained my neck, looking to see if I could catch a glimpse of mahogany hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Alice mumbled something about going to look in the nearby bathroom, and I nodded. I sat down at an empty bar stool and signaled for the bartender to come around.

"Scotch on ice."

He nodded and turned to get the scotch off the top shelf, and I let my eyes wander. The party was starting to slow down, as more and more people were either heading home or sitting down. The few people left on the dance floor were moving slowly, matching the music. It should be easy to find her.

I turned just as the bartender was setting my drink down in front of me.

"Put it on my tab- the name's Cullen."

The man nodded, but squinted at me and leaned in, "You say Cullen?" He was older, and had a raspy, cigar coated voice. I was sure he was missing a tooth.

I nodded reluctantly and he waved his arm for me to wait a moment as he bent down behind the bar again.

"A young woman left this for you earlier." He handed me a blank envelope, "Said she knew you were going to come around sooner or later."

"Thank you." He nodded and sauntered away towards some gal with enough rouge on her face for three other women. I stared at the envelope and thought of who could possibly leave something here for me. Bella? Possibly…

"She's not in the bathroom." Alice's voice twinkled in my ear, and I turned my head slightly to meet her eyes. She pointed a dainty finger at the envelope, "What is that?"

I shrugged, "The bartender said that some gal left it for me, that's all I got out of him."

She pushed on my hand, "Well open it."

I used my index finger to quickly tear the seal and pulled out the letter out. Something light fell out, hitting the ground and bouncing away. Alice went to go after it as I unfolded the piece of paper.

I had never felt so much anger in my entire life, while feeling so much resentment for myself. Alice came back, and let the gold heart locket dangle in front of me.

"Whose is this?" she asked.

I grabbed the necklace out of her hands and held it tight, "It's Bella's."

She looked at me, perplexed, as I stood and violently pushed my stool out of the way, slapping the vile paper on the bar.

"I have to go." Alice looked at me, still more confused than ever, but she didn't make any move to stop me. I must have had her convinced that I wasn't going to stop for anything, which was true. I pushed on the exit doors that led to the side alley and let them fly out and bang against the wall. It was pitch black outside, with the occasional dim light of the streetlights. It smelled of fresh rain- the dim light danced on the damp pavement. I quickly made my way towards the street and the front of the building, ready to find a cabby and flag him down. I felt pressured for time, and another overwhelming sense of anger filled my veins. I ran my hand through my hair and came to a stop at the deserted street. There was no sign of life; no sign that there was a raging party of gangsters and flappers right on the other side of the thick brick wall. Frustrated, I turned on my heel and prepared myself to walk the distance home.

I couldn't help but think about how remorseful I felt. Bella was the gal that brought light into my life at its darkest time. She was clumsy and playful, silly and thoughtful. She brought out feelings in me I thought were long dead. I always felt jealousy when another guy so much as looked at her. The need to protect her was great and overwhelming. And the feeling of knowing I failed, that I was the cause of her in danger, was almost too much to take. I clutched the locket in my hand; I would be there for her now.

I dodged a pothole and pushed my speed up to a jog; I was running out of time.

_48 hours. 48 hours._

It ran through my head like a mantra.

_You have 48 hours to save Bella.  
_

And I would. It might sound selfish to say, but my life depended on it.

**S.O.S  
**

I watched as his copper hair quickly disappeared around the corner, and I figured he was heading for the exit. I blinked, stunned only for a moment. It wasn't like Edward to just up and leave, not giving any inkling about where he was going. I looked down at the counter where the thin paper was lying, and figured that must be the reason he was acting the way he was. I leaned over so I could read it.

_Edward Cullen-_

_I didn't know you were going to make it this easy for me,  
but there she was, crying her pretty little eyes out.  
She really is quite a prize…  
The perfect incentive for you to get me 5000  
clams by the end of the next 48 hours.  
You get me the money, I get you the gal.  
If you care about her, don't cross me.  
I can easily end her, and you.  
This is a matter between you and me, so you will show  
up alone, with the money in full, green only.  
5993 S. Buckler Rd.  
-James Idler  
_

I picked it up, not sure if I could believe it, but knowing it was true. James was one of Edward's men that had worked for him. He had only joined the team a couple months ago…

I stepped up onto the stool to look around; spotting Emmett's bulking frame gliding across the room almost immediately. I hopped off the stool and weaved my way through people, the note clutched tightly in my hand.

"Emmett!" he turned suddenly and I ran straight into his chest, bouncing off of him. I took a deep breath before I recovered, "Bella really is in trouble! You remember James, that one guy Edward hired a couple months ago... he's got Bella! He's got Bella and I'm sure he's going to…"

"Alice!" he placed his bear paw of a hand over my mouth, forcing me to shut up. "Slow down honey! Can you do that for me?"

I took a deep breath and nodded as he slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Bella's in trouble." I stated.

He looked at me, confused, "Oh no, you too? Look, I'm sure she was just hurt by what little Eddie said and she's heading home right this moment."

I shook my head and handed him the small note, "This was left at the bar."

Emmett scanned the note quickly, and looked up at me with wide eyes, "Five thousand clams…" he muttered under his breath. His eyes suddenly lit up," Wait... where's Edward."

"He left."

"Is he crazy!" I shrunk under the boom of his voice, "He's going to get himself killed! Why didn't he come to us?"

I looked around, giving sheepish smiles to the people around us that Emmett disturbed. "I think Bella is the only thing on his mind right now. You know he loves her, don't you?"

He huffed, but said nothing more.

"I'm starting to love her too. And don't tell me you're not!"

His eye's softened at the thought, but he still didn't say anything.

I frowned, now defiant, "Listen bub!" I poked him in the chest, "If this was Rosalie I _know_that you would be calling all bells and whistles for that gal! Now we are going to help Edward, and Bella!" Taking a deep breath, I stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Course we're going to go after them Alice."

I let out the breath I was holding and smiled, "Let's find Rose and Jasper."

"Don't get me wrong, Bella is spiffy. I just don't understand why we're putting ourselves in so much danger just for her. We haven't even known her long."

I bristled; Rose had done nothing but get on my nerves. Jasper rubbed his hand on my back trying to relax me, "Don't worry doll. Rose is beyond blotto, she's had so much to drink." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, but the deep frown was set in my face.

I watched as she picked at her nails, the most nonchalant look on her face." Edward could find another girl anyway."

Jasper's hand tightened on my waist, but this time it didn't help me at all. "Oh please Rose, you don't know from nothing! Would you take off that high hat and stop trying to upstage everyone!" I huffed.

She looked at me, bewildered that I would even say anything in Bella's honor, before puffing her chest out and shutting up. Emmett patted her knee, and looked at me sympathetically, "Well what's our plan spitfire?"

I cracked a smile at the nickname, "First we need to find Edward. I think I know where he might be."

**Sinking  
**

"I did everything you told me." My heels clicked on the pavement as I walked into the small room on the side of the warehouse. He was sitting at the desk he had Laurent set up, counting stacks of hundred dollar bills.

He didn't even look up, "Did he get the message?"

I stopped where he was, and tried to sit on his lap, but he swatted me away. I frowned and sat on the desk instead, "I said I did everything you told me too, didn't I?" I snarled.

He stood and pulled my head up by my hair to look him in the eyes, all in one second. "You will _not_disrespect me."

I smirked, "Yes sir."

He cracked a smile and kissed me hard and long, his rough hand still gripping the back of my head. I was running out of breath when he yanked my lips away from his and took his seat. He pulled out a briefcase from under the desk, "If Edward delivers- we're going to be rolling in dough."

I stood and walked around to the back of his chair. Leaning down, I snaked my arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear, "When do I get to bump off the girl?"

"Behave Victoria. We need to keep her alive if we want Edward to go through with this." his chest rumbled when he talked.

"I was getting tired of being a hoofer every night."

"Well that jig is up now. We need to be careful. The Cullen's are not to be underestimated, and now that we have Bella…." He chuckled dark and low.

I pulled on his ear with my teeth, "I don't want to talk about the girl right now. Feed me that line later..."

He turned his head slowly so that his lips were barely touching mine, "Bank's closed." With that he pushed away from me, and stalked off.

**Drifting  
**

I always loved to dive into the lake behind Charlie's old house. There's a certain feeling you get when you're completely submerged in water. There is nothing holding you down, you are absolutely weightless. Walking on air. Underwater, everything is completely still. I supposed being unconscious was a similar feeling.

And when you come up from underwater, breaking the surface and letting the sun first shine down on your face. Not really knowing the exact spot where you happened to come up, but feeling oddly refreshed...  
Waking up from being unconscious wasn't that different.

It was dark outside now- the light that had been shining so bright through the overhead windows had all but disappeared. I was sitting in the same chair, in the same position. My shoulders were tense, and it hurt to be sitting so still for so long. I pulled against the bonds over my wrists and ankles, checking to see if somehow, they had loosened. They felt tighter.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake." My eyes widened at the voice. It was familiar, the last voice I had heard before the darkness. The low, scratchy, cigar coated voice. "For a second I thought that I had killed you." His laugh was twisted.

I summered up all the strength I had, "Who are you?" It didn't come out how I wanted it.

The lights suddenly clicked on, and I squinted. I imagine being tortured is much like this, only a bit more physical. The man was suddenly in front of me, his charcoal eyes staring down at me. He was wearing grey slacks, a white shirt, and red suspenders. His jacket was casually lying on his shoulder, like he was getting ready to go out to dinner, not talking to the person he had abducted. He leaned down so that his face was inches from my own, and he smiled.

"I recently worked with Edward. The name's James." I cringed and shied away from his breath, cool on my skin.

He laughed some more and moved to walk behind me where I couldn't see him anymore, "I'm sure you're wondering why you're with me." I could hear his steps echoing, getting farther and farther away. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, and I fought to hold them back.

He was silent for a moment; the only sounds were his steps. He moved to stand in front of me once again, and impossibly, his smile got even bigger, "This, my lady, is soon to be the biggest distillery in the Midwest." He waved his arm around like a magician's assistant. "Thanks to the generous donation your boyfriend is soon to give me. That is… if he bothers to come and get you."

I gasped and chocked back a sob, "You leave him out of this!"

The man, James, laughed and walked away from me some more, "Sorry doll, I just don't see that happening. You see… Edward is key in this whole operation. It just won't be any fun without him."

Loud, horrible cries echoed off the walls, and it took me a moment to realize the sobs were my own. He ignored the breakdown I was having, like I wasn't even crying at all. His face turned inquisitive, "Tell me Bella, do you think it would be more fun if he had to avenge you?"

When I didn't answer he made his way to me, reaching out to touch my face. I tried my hardest to pull away but he gripped my hair and held my face steady. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" He murmured. I stared at him defiantly, my expression only marred by the steady tears running down my face. "It seems like such a shame to waste such a pretty face. I can see why you are Edward's prize."

I took a deep breath, "Please… Do whatever you want to me. But leave Edward alone."

His finger stroked my cheek, "I'm almost touched by your nobility, my Bella."

I growled, "I'm not your Bella."

His fingers stopped on my cheek. His eyes were the coldest blue I had ever seen, and they stared down at me. Out of nowhere, his hand flew up and smacked me, hard. I balked, only for a moment, before the pain seeped in and my sobs became even louder. James walked out of the building, grinning to himself like a maniac.

"Edward…"

**Overboard  
**

I counted out the last few bills and hastily threw them into the old, beat-up suitcase I had pulled out from the closet.

The door into the club opened quietly, and I heard the sound of several footsteps, "Edward?"

I knew they would find me eventually. Knowing Emmett, I wasn't going to be allowed to go into a fight without him. And knowing Rose, I wasn't going to be able to just walk away. With a flick of my hand the door to the safe slammed shut. I moved to grab the painting and hang it back on the wall, disguising the safe once again.

When I turned around, the four of them were sitting at the bar, staring at me. I didn't say anything as I closed the top of the briefcase, clicking it shut.

"We're not here to talk you out of anything Edward." Alice said softly. She hopped off the chair and danced over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, "We're going to help you get Bella back."

"Not that we should." Rose mumbled.

I turned my steely gaze to her, but Alice patted me on the elbow and started speaking before I could say a word. "We need a plan Edward. We can't just walk into this unprotected."

Emmett nodded in agreement, "Whatever you want to do, I've got your six."

"Me too," Jasper nodded in agreement.

I sighed and nodded, "Alright. But I'm running low on time. We need to leave, now."

Alice smiled beautifully, "I will go fetch a taxi." She pranced up the stairs of the basement, and went out the door.

"I'll go help her." Jasper moved to follow her, and disappeared behind the exit door. Rose stared at me, her face hard and emotionless. She spoke to Emmett in a low, testy voice, "Let me talk to Edward."

Emmett wavered, and glanced between Rose and I, obviously apprehensive about leaving her alone with me. I rolled my eyes and waved him off. I could handle Rose on my own. We had a long history of getting into it. She didn't like to keep her opinion to herself; I didn't like to be left standing with my mouth open. About once a month we found ourselves arguing about what people to let into the joint and which soup should be the special of the night. I suppose this was a bit more personal.

She sighed and fell into silence, dragging out the time as much as she could. Finally, she took the time to look up from her nails to speak to me, "Level with me Edward. You don't have a good record when it comes to choosing gals… correct?"

I grit my teeth, knowing exactly where she was going with the conversation. "No Rose, I guess I don't."

She leaned her elbows on the counter, "How do we know that this isn't a trap? How do we know Bella isn't on the lam with James, playing the innocent moll? I mean… why should we believe that a girl you found on the streets in the middle of the night isn't pulling the wool over our eyes?"

I clenched my fists, "Dry up Rose. Bella is _not_ what you think she is. Why don't you leave your trust issues in your own relationship and stay _out of mine!_"

She was actually shocked, though she tried to hide it. Her expression quickly turned to anger, and though what I said might not have exactly been true, Emmett would never stray away from her, I felt no remorse. It was the only way for Rose to know I was not going to budge on this. Bella is going to be in my life for as long as I live.

She didn't bother to say anything more. She only hopped off the stool just about stormed out of the joint. I tugged my fingers through my hair and followed after her. I couldn't think about this right now. The money is tucked into the briefcase, and the warehouse where Bella is being held is only thirty minutes away. The clock is ticking. _I feel like a teenager trying to make curfew_.

Only with this- the stakes were higher.

**The Abyss  
**

The way I was tied up made my shoulders hurt. The way I was sitting made my back hurt. Being in the warehouse, away from Edward and everyone I had come to love, made everything hurt. It seemed like James had left for good after he had hurt me and walked out like it was nothing, but he came back a bit later to give me a bit of water. I was surprised he was even bothering.

A sound echoed off the wall to my right, and I turned my head quickly, startled by it. I made an attempt to stretch and get rid of the throbbing pain in my neck but only scratched myself on a long sharp nail sticking out of the chair.

Slowly, my mind was starting to reach panic mode. I knew already that James was impatient, but I didn't know when he would decide my time with him was up._  
_

I moved my hands again, and this time the nail caught on the rope, and tore it a bit. The bounds loosened by a fraction of an inch, but it was enough for me to notice.

_Maybe….  
_

I made the same motion, and the rope tore once again. It wasn't much but I could feel the difference. The ropes were tied so tight that when the ropes loosened even a small amount, my wrists felt less pain. It would take awhile, but if I kept it up the rope would tear, and I would have use of my arms. At the moment, it was my only hope.

I didn't have a clock, or the patience to count the minutes, but I figured it must have been two hours since I first started tearing the rope centimeters at a time. I was now looking at the angry red welts covering my wrists, letting the blood flow back. I was proud of myself.

Whenever I had been in the slightest ounce of trouble, there had always been someone else to get me out of it. At the age of three, I tripped on my way to the sandbox. Five nurses that had been hired to watch me came running to my rescue. When I was ten, I wanted to go to the local shops that surrounded my neighborhood. My dad made me go with two of his friends. It doesn't sound so bad, but he neglected to tell me that both of those friends were on the force with him, and they just happened to show up in full uniform. Embarrassing.

Between then and now there had been many incidents that didn't end up in my favor. And not once was I given the choice to figure it out for myself.

Reaching down, I untied the bounds around my ankles, reveling in the feeling of freedom that wasn't so far away. I stood up and stretched my sore limbs. Sitting in the same position for an entire day did a number on me._  
_

I squared my shoulders and waltzed towards the doors that James had used, trying to gather up the rest of the strength I had. The lack of a subsequent amount of food and water left me feeling weak and light-headed, but I trudged on anyway. The lock on the doors was heavy, only to be opened with the right key. I shook the door, and then banged my fists on it. Somebody… anybody had to hear me.

I mumbled under my breath, "Please, please, please…."

After about five minutes I decided to turn to another way out. Along the west wall, there were boxes lined up. If I could climb them to the top, I could look out of the window. Unfortunately, I wasn't blessed with either natural grace or height. I slipped about four times, and almost fell the six feet to the floor, but eventually I found my way to the top. Looking out I counted five, desolate buildings, but not a body in sight. I banged on the window in hopes of somebody hearing. Somewhere in my head my conscience was telling me how pointless this was.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, but before I could even turn my feet were taken out from under me. The floor was hard and cold, and the impact from the fall left me feeling slightly disoriented.

It took everything I had to sit up, but my vision was blurry.

"You slay me Bella…"

My eyes wouldn't focus fast enough for me to see, but that voice was cemented in my head.

"James..." My voice came out breathless.

He picked me up by my forearms and only held onto me tighter when I started to struggle. I felt like a mouse under a cat's paw.

"Let me go." I growled.

He laughed, "After all we've been through? Now how could I do that moll?"

I brought my leg up and managed to kick him where it hurt. When he doubled over in pain I silently thanked Charlie for the hours I had to spend learning self-defense. When he wasn't looking, I did the only thing I could think of doing and made a run for it. James had left the door unlocked when he had come in, and if I could reach it…

I stumbled, but remained upright. Unfortunately, that was enough time for him to catch up to me. He yanked me back by my hair and threw me back onto the cement. I banged my head on the floor, and felt a warm liquid on my head as a result of the blow. The strong smell of iron filled my senses and I groaned. My stomach lurched and I fought the feeling to upchuck.

"I think I know now why Edward wants you so much." He growled and spit on the ground next to me, "You're a bearcat, aren't ya?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"Leave. Edward. Alone."

He laughed and walked around me, stopping on my left side and setting his foot lightly on my arm. "This could have been as easy as cake Bella, really. I'll have to talk to Edward about what to do with you now."

"Edward has nothing to do with this." I gritted my teeth.

He smiled wryly, "Edward has everything to do with this." With that he directed all of his body weight through his foot and slammed down on my arm, successfully snapping my bone. I let out a scream and felt the immediate need to curl into a ball and just protect myself. I twisted and tried to squirm away, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I let out another blood-curdling scream before he threw me again and made my head smack down on the concrete.

I tried so hard to keep my grasp on reality but I could feel myself slipping, and quick. I felt like I was submerged in water and close to hitting the ocean floor.

I knew enough to hear the sounds of a struggle, but I couldn't understand the dull buzz in the back of my head. I groaned loudly, and tried to turn onto my back but stopped when I felt the sharp pain overcome me.

"Bella? Bella!"

_Alice?  
_

"Edward! Bella's over here!" I felt a cool hand on my face and sighed. It felt good.

"Bella! Oh god Bella... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The small hands on my face were quickly replaced with large ones. I vaguely smelled cinnamon and pine and love and warmth and it just hit me…

"Edward?" I croaked. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"Shh, Bella. Its okay, I'm here. Alice, help me move her onto her back." His voice was soothing, and I felt like I was slowly being pulled out of the water. I pouted when I couldn't feel his hands anymore, but they were replaced soon after.

I tried so hard to open my eyes, but it wasn't working. I was stuck in the dark.

"I knew you would come for me." I croaked.

He shushed me and stroked his fingers on my cheeks, "You're okay now Bella. We're okay."

I felt myself slipping again, but I wasn't panicking this time. I heard five loud bangs sounding, echoing off the walls of the building, and I was slowly fading in and out. I heard my name from his lips, and Alice's flitting voice. I thought I heard Jasper but I couldn't be sure.

"Edward… stay with me."

He shushed me again, "Don't you worry doll."

I smiled slightly, but the pain made me frown again.

"I'm tired Edward."

"I know baby, you can sleep. I have to move you…"

I cried at the pain, and got tons of little apologies. I felt the flutter of light kisses on my eyelids. Edward… he had come. He was my angel, my savior. He saved me from the evils of my world, and now he saved me from evils of his world. Somehow, he had found me, and pulled me out of the water. Out of the dark, out of the abyss…

**The Light**


	9. The Ball Game

**Please Read:  
**Hello there! Most of you know, I am not one that is quick to update. But you should know, that I am absolutely invested in this story. It has been hard for me to get any free time, and when I have had it, I have been much more content with reading fanfiction than writing it. (I can recommend many amazing stories, and authors for that matter. Please, just ask!)

But as of late, I think I am ready to get back in the saddle and continue riding. I mean writing. :) Please review as I am eager for your input! I tried to give you an extra long chapter, an apology of sorts. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, as I have done my best to weed them out, but alas, I am my own beta and it tends to all blend together.

*Disclaimer* _Twilight is, of course, from the beautiful mind of Stephanie Meyer, and unfortunately, not my own._

Without any further adieu, ride on!

* * *

**Moonshine  
Chapter 9  
-The Ball Game-**

I could hear voices, but they all blended together. I couldn't tell any of them apart, and they echoed like the announcers at baseball games.

"Her vitals are stable, and we are going to keep her on watch for the next few days. She's recovering quite well though, I wouldn't worry too much Edward."

I lapsed in and out, not quite sure of where I was.

"Look at you honey, you haven't slept in days. You need to go home and get some rest."

"What if she wakes up?"

"You know that won't be for awhile. The doctor said that when the body undergoes such traumatic events, it shuts down completely. She is going to be okay, she just needs her rest. And so do you, unless you want to end up in the bed next to her."

I slowly drifted back to sleep, and the next time I woke I could clearly hear the different voices. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. There didn't seem to be any feeling, anywhere.

"She is looking a lot better."

Jasper, I think.

"She really is. I think the blush is coming back into her cheeks. Poor doll."

Alice, maybe.

"I was hoping she would be awake by now. She talks in her sleep sometimes, and I make a fool out of myself trying to talk back to her."

Edward, definitely. My heart beat a little faster.

"Don't lose hope Edward."

A new voice.

**Warm Up**

The room was warm, but not stifling hot. I opened my eyes and squinted in retaliation to the bright light that was shining in through the window. I curled my fingers and winced as a sharp pain ran up my right arm. My head throbbed slightly and I lifted my arm up to tenderly feel for the pain, but all I felt was the thick, scratchy feeling of tape and gauze. I attempted to move my legs, but only one really responded, as the other one was held down by more gauze and tape wrapped around my knee.

There was pressure on my good thigh, which shifted but did not lift as I flexed my leg. I did my best to sit up and look at myself.

I was in the familiar setting of a hospital. When I was younger, I had been so clumsy that my trips to the doctor became a routine. Dozens of flowers sat on the table next to me, along with a couple balloons tied to a chair. There was a couch along the far wall, and a blanket was thrown haphazardly over the pillows.

The pressure on my knee increased, and I finally looked down at myself. Edward was sitting in a chair pulled up close, and hunched over so his shoulders were lying on the bed. His head was lying down close to my hip, and his hand was clinging to my knee like a lifeline.

I smiled, but couldn't bring myself to wake him up. His eyes were sunken into his face and I traced along the outside of them. He looked so, unbelievably, tired.

"Oh dear, you're awake." A tall woman with honey brown hair walked into the room. Her eyes were a warm honey brown, much like Alice's, and she was dressed just as well. She was slender, and beyond beautiful; I felt more insecure next to her then I did next to Rosalie.

She moved to the opposite side of the bed Edward was on and put a hand lightly on my shoulder, "We've been waiting for you doll." She smiled.

I attempted to speak, but my mouth was dry and clammy. My voice was low and crackly, and I knew she wouldn't be able to understand anything I said.

She held up her hand to me as a signal to hold on, quickly walked over to the table across the room, and poured me a glass of water from the pitcher sitting there. She turned around smiling and brought it back to me, "You probably need this."

I took it gratefully and took a couple gulps in relief.

"Thank you." My voice sounded meek and brittle.

She shook her head, "Of course. Let me know if I can get you anything else. Are you comfortable honey?" She puffed up my pillow a bit and I looked at her in wonder. She was older, but graceful and fluid in her movements.

I shook my head, "Thank you, but no. You've been too kind already."

She laughed, and her voice twinkled, much like Emmett, "Applesauce!"

I still had no idea who she was, but Edward stirred at the moment. He put his hand from my knee to my upper thigh and mumbled something in his sleep. I moved to run my fingers through his hair and he visibly relaxed, falling back into a deep sleep.

"You two are soul mates."

I looked up in surprise; the woman had taken a seat next to me, and was watching us adoringly.

"My husband and I looked exactly like the two of you when we were younger. So much love at such a young age."

I stared at her, but she didn't even bat an eye. She moved to fix my sheets and refill my glass while I thought about what she said; love? I had strong feelings for Edward, there was no doubt in my mind, but the thought that I might love him had not occurred to me.

Not until now.

"I brought some food for Edward, and luckily I packed a lot because I had no idea you would be awake. Hungry doll?"

I shook my head no and she nodded, "Well, I will just leave it right here." She placed a brown paper bag on the table next to me and moved to get up.

I found my voice the moment she had her hand on the door, "Who are you?"

She turned around quickly, and the notion that she had not even introduced herself to me seemed to register in her mind, "Oh dear, how rude of me."

She walked back towards me and offered her hand, "I'm Esme. Edward's mother."

**First Inning**

I walked around the room, running my thumb along my old vanity and tinkering with an old ballerina music box.

It took us all of about ten seconds to decide that ma and pa were the only people that we would be able to take Bella to. Edward was just a mess when she was hurt, we all were. Looking back, I don't think any of us knew what we were getting into.

"How much did you put in the trunk?" Emmett walked around Edward's bar and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a case and walked over to a plant pot to retrieve the key and unlock it. Inside were three Tommy guns, and he threw them to both Edward and Jasper.

"I put in how much he asked for. Five thousand clams." Edward turned the gun in his hand.

Rose scoffed, "You're not going to give him five thousand clams."

He turned to stare at her, "I will if I have to."

She stood- Rose could never ignore confrontation. "Do you even realize how much is riding on this! This could just be some bunk theory."

He barked back at her, "I don't want to hear one more word about this Rose!" He closed in eyes in frustration, and his demeanor changed, "I will get Bella back. With or without your help." His voice was low and chilling in a way that left all of us silent for a moment.

Edward was only defensive when his feelings for someone were solid. He was willing to risk everything for Bella, and if he was, I was as well.

Jasper was the first to speak, "It's not going to come to that." He walked around the counter and put the gun down, addressing everyone "No money is going anywhere, and we are coming back with Bella."

"We need a plan." Emmett took off his suit jacket and put his hands on the counter.

"I don't think you understand that I have a time restriction here. You want James to clam up?" He tucked the gun into the trunk full of money and took off towards the door.

I glided towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, " Edward. We are only trying to help you. This is a big caper; you don't want to go into this blind. That won't do Bella any good."

He paused, "Fine. Five minutes, no more."

It ended up taking about ten minutes to figure things out, but we did.

Bella in the hospital was a scary sight. The poor doll had been messed up far beyond anything we could do to help, and the only thought we had was to take her to Carlisle. He wouldn't approve, but he would understand.

"Alice doll? Are you alright?" I looked up into the vanity mirror and saw Esme standing at the door. She had and apron tied around her waist, smudged with some kind of red sauce, and a worried look on her face.

I smiled, but it didn't cover my face, "Copacetic."

Her brow furrowed, " No need to lie to me now Alice, but it will be alright. Your father is confident, so we should be too."

I nodded in acceptance and she broke into a grin, "Now come on, you can help me in the kitchen." She turned to walk out the door.

I trailed behind her, "I guess I could try my hand in the kitchen. Jazz would love to razz me about that."

We walked out into the hall of the vast house towards the stairs at the end of the hall. The house was exactly the same, save for a couple more photos added to the wall and the exchange of carnations for marigolds in the vase on the formal dining room table. The kitchen was full of wonderful smells, better than the aroma in the restaurant. Edward had gotten all his recipes from what he remembered of ma's cooking, but the actual thing was unreal.

"Stir this." She handed me a wooden spoon and pushed me towards a pot of homemade marinara.

While I stirred, she turned to dice an onion, "Carlisle says that Isabella should be coming around soon. Much to your brother's relief."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "I hope so. I don't think he can take it much longer."

She smiled warmly, "He really cares about her." She put the knife down and lightly drizzled olive oil in a pan on the stove, "I'm glad I lived to see the day."

I rolled my eyes, "Bushwa ma. Edward has always been a ladies man."

She used the knife to help scoop the onions and drop them into the pan. "That may be true, but he was never one to settle down. He has always been erratic in his life choices."

She wasn't lying; Edward had always been on the fast track. Bella had definitely slowed him down.

Ground beef went into the pan with the onions, and I was pushed from stirring the marinara to a pot of spaghetti.

"Bella's the real thing ma. She means everything to him."

She paused for a moment, but nodded in acceptance soon after. After calling everyone to the dinner table, and having a nice quiet meal, ma announced she was going to pack some food and bring it down to the hospital for Edward. He was still at Bella's side.

**Fly Ball **

The woman, Esme, had brought spaghetti with homemade bread and sauce for Edward, though she insisted I eat some to. It was strange to meet his mother in the horrible state I was in, but she was wonderfully pleasant. I wanted to go back to sleep, but the fact that Edward was so close kept me awake.

My fingers danced lightly up the side of his face, through his hair, and then back again. He pressed his face into my fingers and slightly smiled in his sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; he had dark circles around his eyes, and his hair was more messy than usual. On my fourth time around, his eyes opened. He blinked rapidly, most likely trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes. He turned his head the other way, and my fingers ended up tangled in his hair. I tugged slightly, and laughed as he set his wide eyes on me in recognition. He jolted up, and in two seconds his large frame was hovering over me.

"Bella?" His voice was heavy with sleep, but it was still the molten velvet that I remembered.

I smiled as well as I could, "In the flesh."

He had smiled and leaned down to kiss me before I could even bat an eye. The kiss was soft, slow, and sweet. He touched me like I was an antique china doll, capable of breaking.

We broke away far too soon, "How long have you been awake?" He checked over every inch of me, running his hand over the bandages but not quite touching me.

"Awhile." I caught his hand and tugged at it, motioning for him to sit down.

"How long have you been here Edward? You look exhausted."

He heaved a large sigh, "Awhile." I placed my hand on his face and he held it there tightly, "I've been waiting for you doll. For awhile, I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up." He pressed my hand tighter to his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry I worried you." His green eyes flashed at me as he quickly shook his head. I wanted to argue, but I felt that could wait until later.

"You need to eat Edward."

He shook his head, "You just got up. I can wait."

I laughed, "You don't have to leave Edward, Esme brought food. She figured you would be hungry."

His eyes turned to their darkest green and his body tensed, "Esme was here?"

I frowned, "She was worried that you would wake up hungry. She was right." His hold on my hand tightened, but he didn't say anything. I took the liberty to speak, "She's beautiful Edward, a real live wire. And her spaghetti smells positively swell, I can see how your cooking has come to be so amazing."

He squeezed his eyes shut and his hand flew up to pinch his nose, dropping my own in the process, "Stop."

I was only more confused, "Stop what Edward?"

He stood and turned his back to me, walking to look out the window, "She shouldn't have been here."

I was watching him warily, "She was worried about you."

He chuckled, though no humor was in his voice, "Nice time to start."

"Now Edward…" I moved my arm to grab at his hand again, but a sharp pain flew up my arm and I hissed in discomfort. Desperation flashed through his eyes and he stood quickly to help me, though all he could do was place his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright Bella? I can get the nurse to come in." He leaned in closer to me.

I shook my head quickly, "No Edward. I'm fine."

He sat down again, hesitantly, with my hand held tightly in his own.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a while. I traced patterns on his hand and he ran his fingers through my hair. I wondered why he had such strong objections about his mother, but didn't push anything. He hand fed me some of the food she had left and not too long after, the nurse came in to give me medicine I had apparently been taking since I had been admitted to the hospital.

His hand found presence in my hair, and my mind began to wander, to one thing specifically.

James.

"Edward?"

He hummed in response, his hand still slowly stroking my hair.

"What happened? Is it over?"

His hand stopped, but he kept his hold on my head, "Yes."

I turned my head, and his hand fell down to the bed. He was staring at me, but his eyes seemed dark and far away.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He stared for another moment before standing up and turning away from me.

He paced the floor for a few seconds before turning to the door, "Its getting late Bella. I should probably call the nurse."

I frowned, "I'm not beyond blotto Edward, I want to know what happened."

"You've been in this hospital for weeks Bella, you need sleep."

Weeks? I realized he was trying to distract me, and it partially worked. I had been in the hospital for more than a few days before, but weeks?

What had James done to me?

"Edward, I don't want to fight you. I have a right to know." I stared at him, unwavering. He wandered back to me, and his hand found purchase in my hair once again. He stared back at me, his eyes traveling my face. He leaned down and kissed me once, twice, three times; soft and sweet and pure.

"I almost lost you."

His hand rubbed back and forth on my scalp, and I was losing my resolve.

"Go to sleep Bella, I will tell you tomorrow."

**Up To Bat**

A slight rap at the door tore my attention away from Bella's relaxed face. She had fallen asleep with my hand entangled in her hair, and I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Come in."

Alice fluttered in like a butterfly, dancing up to the side of the bed. Her eyes twinkled with excitement. Rose followed in behind her; I narrowed my eyes at her but she thoroughly ignored my icy gaze.

Alice reached out and placed her hand on top of Bella's, "Ma said she woke up."

I sighed, "For awhile yeah. Look Alice, don't you razz her. She's barely got any energy."

I gave her a pointed look, at which she rolled her eyes, "We aren't going to do any harm Edward, we are just glad she's peachy." She waved her hand at me, "Now shoo. Emmett and Jazz are out there, they wanna talk to you."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes with the hand not tangled in Bella's hair. Alice came around to my side of the bed and hauled me up by my arm with surprising strength. "I mean it Edward, at some point you've got to see the outside of this room. Now scram."

She pushed me lightly towards the door, and I turned to glare at her before taking leave. The boys were sitting in the waiting room, reading the front page of the newspaper. I sat down across from them, and Emmett slid a pack of cigs across the table.

"Copacetic. I've been itching for one of these."

Emmett just nodded and pushed a lighter towards me. I lit the cig quickly and took a long drag, sighing as the warmth filled my throat and lungs. Bella didn't approve of me smoking much, and the memory of her wrinkling her nose at the smell made me smile.

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts, "You're looking better man. Got a little color back in your face. Had us worried for awhile, you were looking more pale than a ghost." He smiled wryly.

"Nifty." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the crooked grin that broke out on my face, "Bella's going to be alright."

They both nodded, and I assumed Alice couldn't keep her kisser shut. There was nothing that could be kept a surprise anymore.

Damn Alice.

Emmett leaned forward, a serious look crossing his face, "I'm glad you're finally relaxing Edward, but we thought you should see this." He threw the newspaper across the table, the front page landing neatly in front of me.

The headline practically screamed at me; MAYOR SWAN SUSPECTS GANGS INVOLVED IN FIRE AT THE OLD GIN MILL

I dragged my fingers through my hair with a groan. Ever since the showdown with James, the bulls had been sniffing around town, trying to uncover some kind of lead. It was unnerving, to say the least, to have the cops so close to the club.

But it was even more unnerving to think of letting Bella go. I knew I should have done the right thing when I first got to know her. I should have taken her straight back to the station, so she could make it back to her father. I never should have gotten so stuck.

But here I was, absolutely infatuated. I knew how it felt to lose her once and- quite selfishly- I didn't want to go through that again. If the cops raided the club, I would be rendered powerless. It would be a quick trip to jail for me, for my family, and I would never lay my eyes on Bella again. I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head at the thought.

"Jazz and I have been talking, and we both agree it would be best to lie low for awhile." Emmett leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

I nodded in agreement, "This is getting out of hand. I guess we could find a place to stay, out in the country somewhere."

They both shared a look, obviously holding back from talking. I peered through squinted eyes at both of them; they were never the ones to remain silent, "Well? Don't you fools clam up on me."

Emmett cleared his throat before he spoke, "Ma and Pa's place is looking pretty empty now-a-days."

"No."

"Now, Edward-"

"I really don't want to hear this."

"Well you should! Look, we need to go somewhere. Ma says there is more than enough room for all of us at the house. It's not going to be long Edward." Emmett clench his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose.

Jasper spoke up, his smooth, southern drawl more apparent at the moment, "What better place for Bella to heal than right under a doctor's nose."

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Both of them grinned at the sight of my resolve slipping.

"Don't be a wet blanket Eddie, you know you love ma's cooking."

Jasper perked up, "And how! I have yet to try her ever famous apple pie."

My mouth watered at the thought, "I'm only doing this for Bella."

They both nodded, "We know."

**Bronx Cheer**

I licked my finger and flipped to the next page of the newspaper, glancing up every once in awhile over the page to sneak a peek at Alice. She was sitting on the side of Bella's bed, stroking her hand and seemingly staring at a picture on the wall.

Bella mumbled something in her sleep, and Alice's eyes flew to her, scanning her body in excitement for any sign of movement.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the paper.

"You two are a lot alike ya know." Alice murmured.

I looked at her steadily, the paper still covering half of my face, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You and Bella. You two resemble each other."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes again. It was not that I did not like Isabella. She was a sweet girl at most, with good intentions. She did not belong with us.

"I hardly think we are alike Alice."

I had been surprised at first on how quickly Edward had taken to Bella. His previous company had been women like Tanya; bold and crass and easy. In a gangster's world, these women were perfect, seeing as they never seemed to stick around long. But I could see the way Edward looked at Bella- it was the same look that Emmett gave me. He was positively goofy over her. But she was weak, not suited to live a city life. She belonged behind white picket fences and fresh cookies out of an oven, not behind a shabby bar distributing bootleg liquor.

"You're wrong." Alice jumped lightly off the bed and glided over to me, "You just won't open your eyes Rose."

I sighed, letting my hands fall and crumbling the newspaper in my lap, "Explain."

"If you would just get off your high horse you wouldn't be in such a damn, grummy mood all the time." She jotted out her hip in defiance.

I balked, "My high horse! Alice, lay off the booze."

"Listen to me Rosalie; you are one of the strongest people I know. Sitting around waiting for Emmett all day is hard, and I know how much you are just wishing that it all could be over, and you and Emmett could begin a normal marriage, with kids and pets and it all. You are giving up a lot."

My eyes that were trained so hard on her face softened.

"But Bella is too. She says how much she loves living like a gangster, but we all know how much she misses her father, and her old life. I don't think she even expected to stick around so long, but then her and Edward started feeling something more. Despite the long nights, catty girls like Tanya, your hot and cold attitude, and being put in the _hospital_, she still wants to stand by Edward. She knows what it's like to sacrifice too."

She lowered her voice and relaxed her posture, as if her speech had literally taken the energy out of her, " If you would just talk to her. She is not any plain Jane."

I couldn't meet my eyes with hers, "What brings this on Alice?"

She smiled, "Well… you've been such a killjoy lately. I had to say something."

I scoffed, but couldn't help the small smile that broke out on my face. She nodded and danced back over to Bella's bed, taking her previous place and picking up her hand again. I picked up my newspaper, but my mind didn't register any of the words on the page.

I managed to stay silent for about five minutes.

"I will talk to her."

It was soft and under my breath, but I knew Alice heard.

**Seventh Inning Stretch**

The voices were back.

"The lot of us hovering around ought to scare her. Maybe some of us should leave?"

Jasper's voice.

"Says you! I think we should just stay put. I'm not missing her waking up again."

Then Alice.

"Maybe we should leave. Alice's mug this close to Bella's pretty face is bound to give Alice a heart attack."

The snickers and resounding smack on the back of the head made me sure Emmett was there as well.

"I think she would want us all here." The voice was soft, but sounded like a string quartet- definitely Rosalie.

By then my head was starting to clear, and I could practically feel myself becoming lighter. I shifted slightly, and the slight chatter I hard around me promptly stopped. Edward was holding my hand; I couldn't ever mistake his long fingers and hard, but not rough, hands.

The moment was almost peaceful, beside the fact I could feel someone hovering over my face.

What was meant to be a whisper but ended up much louder broke me out of my quiet thoughts, "Is she awake?"

I smiled, and slowly opened my eyes to hers, "How could I sleep with all you chatty Kathy's?"

"Doll! I knew you were going to wake up soon." Alice leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you were going to wake up soon too Bella." Emmett's boisterous voice filled the room, and I cringed slightly, but the giant grin showing off his dimples was all too familiar.

"I bet you did Emmett." I sat up more, whimpering under my breath as I moved my ankle and a slight twinge of discomfort ran through my leg. Edward squeezed my hand and I shot him my best smile. I could tell he didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything.

"Looks like the whole gang is here. What time is it?"

Jasper's voice was calm and soothing, the stark opposite of Emmett's, "A quarter past one."

My eyes bugged out, "A quarter past one? You all should be in bed…"

Edward snorted, " I tried telling them that…"

Alice rolled her eyes and moved to sit on a small chair in the corner of the room closest to my bed, "Oh please, we are all used to staying up way later than this. Besides bunny, we wanted to see you."

Jasper gravitated towards her, nodding in agreement. I took a moment to look around the room, and it was not long before I locked eyes with Rosalie. She was staring at me diligently, and a strange expression graced her usually impassive face. I tilted my head, and she seemed to snap out of it, quickly turning her attention back to the newspaper on her lap.

Before I could ponder any longer, Edward tugged on my hand to get my attention.

"Would you like me to kick them out?"

I scoffed, "Edward- that's rather rude."

He rolled his eyes, "Ah, applesauce. They know they'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed, eager for alone time with Edward. I loved them all, but a moment to ourselves seemed like the bee's knees. He grinned, knowing I had already given in.

"Alright, get a wiggle on, all of you."

A collective groan came from Alice and Emmett, and I smiled in appreciation.

"All of five minutes and they're already kicking us out." Alice mumbled under her breath, picking up her purse and a pack of cigarettes, "Come on Jazz, we'd better see if ma's breezer is still in the parking lot."

Jasper trailed after her, stopping at my bed to nod goodbye before stepping out the door.

Emmett smacked a kiss on my cheek and razzed Edward's hair before ducking out, Rose was already gone.

Edward sighed, running his thumb swiftly over the back of my hand.

"How ya feeling Bella?"

"Copacetic."

He glared at me warily.

"Well, I've been better."

He sighed and nodded his head, but didn't make a move to do anything. I yawned and stretched the limbs that I could, careful to both not hurt myself, and allow my hand to remain in his grip. We settled into silence once again, but my mind was racing.

"Edward, I want to know what happened. Where is James?"

He sighed and pinched his nose, a sign of his frustration, "It doesn't matter anymore Bella."

I shook my head, "I want to know."

His resolve was slipping. He sighed and moved to face me directly, "What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing you… hearing what you said to Tanya." I cringed and he gripped my hand a little tighter.

"Bella, I need you to know that was all a misunderstanding. I didn't mean what I was saying- if you had stuck around a little longer…"

"Edward-"

"No Bella." He gave me a look that halted me in my tracks; "I want you to hear me out doll."

I didn't know if I wanted to hear it. I knew Edward and Tanya had shared a past- hell, Tanya had told me herself- but I didn't want to believe Edward was still in it with her. It hurt to much to think that he owned all of my heart, and I was only partially given his.

A slight tug at my hand pulled me from my brooding. I looked up at Edward, unprepared for the look of dejection so clearly on his face.

"What happened at the party, it was all a mistake. Tanya is a liar, and a manipulator to the highest degree. She knows just how to get me to screw myself over tenfold."

My brow furrowed, confusion clearly written on my face. He sighed and brought his hand up to pinch his nose, squinting at me. On impulse I reached out to smooth his face, and he relaxed into my touch.

"Listen to me Bella. I love you."

I sighed, my heart being tugged at the strings. "How can that be possible with Tanya around? I heard what you said Edward, and I know I'm a fool to love you back but I just can't help it."

He stood quickly, startling me, before stalking away to stand before a mirror hanging on a far wall.

"Bella, you're impossible! I have never cared for a girl like I do for you. I would do anything for you, and to know that I have failed at so much already…" He turned around to face me again, and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the pained look on his face, "How can I make you understand that Tanya ain't nothing to me doll? I will admit, she had me wrapped around her finger for a long time, but you…. You have my entire being."

He walked closer, but not close enough.

"You make me happy Bella. Truly happy. If I hadn't found you in time…"

He closed the distance, and dropped to his knees next to my bed. I could only see the top of his unruly, copper hair. It looked almost red in the fluorescent lights, but I knew its true color.

"I'm not sure I would want to live without you."

I blinked, thoroughly shocked by all he had to say. While I still had a hard time believing he preferred Tanya over me, I could not doubt the sincerity in his voice.

Edward Cullen loved me.

Edward Cullen, gangster of the most successful speakeasy in town, wanted me.

Edward Cullen was mine.

A small laugh escaped from my lips at the thought of the concept. It was just so much to take in, so unbelievable that it really had been an understanding. The entire James mess could have been avoided if I hadn't run away. The small laugh soon turned to giggles, and before I knew it, I was in a laughing bout.

Edward looked up at me, eyes shocked and his mouth opening and closing like a fish, no words coming from his mouth. I kept on as he regained his composure, "Are you mad?"

I shook my head quickly, the laughing gone but a soft smile still remained, "Oh Edward, I love you too."

Despite my strange outburst he grinned, and brought himself to my lips faster than I could blink. The kiss was definitely not like the one before, as he seemed to forget himself entirely. I had to pull back, breathless.

Edward smirked cockily, "You sure you're okay ducky? You took quite a hit to the head. Maybe I should go call a doctor…"

As he turned away I caught his wrist, and he made no move to walk away any further.

"I'm just so happy right now. Absolutely copacetic."

"Me too. Honest."

"Though it is heart wrenching to think the entire James situation could have been avoided if I just stayed put."

He shook his head, and we returned to our previous positions, with my hand held tightly in his own.

"James was hell bent on getting five thousand clams out of me. He was working with some guys out in Detroit, wanted to start up a new speakeasy. He knew that I had the dough to back the operation and all I needed was a push. Somehow he knew about our relationship- you were bait Bella. I know he worked for me, but I never took you around my goons. He had to have some kind of inside source… someone who knew both you and me." He shook his head, a fierce glint in his eye.

Someone who knew both him and me….

"Oh!" I remembered. "Victoria!"

"Victoria?"

I nodded, "She was there, when I was taken. In fact, she was the one that lured me to him." I frowned as the memories came flooding back to me. I would never forget her hair, curly, unkempt, and as bright and orange as fire. "She was working as one of the flappers, though she hadn't been around very long.

I watched as the recognition on his face turned to pure anger, "One of the girls double-crossed me. In my own club." He growled, "How could I have been so stupid?"

I patted his hand, willing for him to calm down, " She fooled us all Edward. Though I must say, one I got a better look I recognized her. She had been wanted for a long time, known for being involved in a string of robberies, and even murder." I mumbled the last part, not wanting to fuel him more. There were always poster of her posted on my dads bulletin board at the station."

He fumed silently.

"She was not at the warehouse?" I question softly.

He heaved a sigh, "No. We did not see her."

I nodded.

"But we will find her."

"Edward-"

"No Bella." The look on his face meant business.

I reluctantly nodded again.

"You think it possible James has set out to find her as well?"

He looked at me stoically, "That is not possible."

I gazed at him, "Please Edward. Tell me." I pulled at his hand.

"James did not make it out of the warehouse. Emmett, Jasper and him were engaged while Alice and I tended for you. He was shot in both legs, and was lying on the floor when we escaped from the warehouse and the impending fire."

I gasped, "Impending fire? You set the warehouse on fire?"

"Not me, though I wish it was. It seemed James did not know how to properly put out a cigar." Edward looked at my shocked face, and reached out so he held both of my hands, "He brought his own demise Bella."

"He's _dead_?" I could not wrap my mind around it.

I moved my leg carelessly in my shock at the news, and a sharp pain shot through my entire body, making me gasp in pain. Edward quickly stood up and took my face in his hands, kissing me briskly along my entire face as I waited for the wave of pain to pass.

"Shh.. that's it doll. It's alright. Attagirl." He murmured in my ear.

I leeched on to him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Before you know it, we will be out of this hospital and in a real bed, getting you better."

"We're going home?"

He pulled back so I could just see his face and shook his head no. "To my parents house. Though I hate that we are going to be staying there, it really is the cat's meow."

I smiled, "I'm going to see you childhood home? Swell."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so jazzed, bunny."

He remained close throughout the night, and I would occasionally experience pain that seemed like it would tear me apart from the inside out. With Edward's soft encouragement I always made it through, and I found myself thanking god for him.

It was strange to think that James was gone. I knew he had to be engaged in many downright evil ways, as he didn't even bat his eyes at his treatment of me. Memories of the encounter flooded back to me. I was so scared, and even though he was gone I felt like I was still in danger… still vulnerable.

Edward shifted, and I was reminded of the protection he had offered me. I cherished it. He could have been hurt, or even be met with a much worse fate. And it was then that I had made up my mind.

May James rot in hell.

**Homerun**


End file.
